


Mutual Healing

by LadyBlack3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlack3/pseuds/LadyBlack3
Summary: The Second Wizarding War is over and everyone is getting on with their lives. Severus Snape finds himself lacking a physical voice due to the damage to his throat, yet gains a surprising friendship in a young woman half his age but very much his equal in intellect. A tale of friendship, understanding and intimacy between two people.





	1. The beginning

**7th July 1998**

She panted with exertion, jumping over a broken tree branch as she sprinted across the street and finally slowed down, pausing to stretch her pleasantly sore muscles and catch her breath. Two months since the Final Battle and the nightmares continued to disrupt Hermione's sleep, her body unused to being still after so many months on the run. Her muscles ached and she was still unable to eat a full portion, her stomach still too small for a hearty meal after half-starving in the woods. But they were all recovering, and she could feel her body slowly catching up and starting to fill in a little bit. And so she started going for runs, something to help her body stay healthy and help her mind clear of the blood and death that weighed it down each night.

It was a miracle, truly, that most of them survived. Tonks and Remus were lost to them in the final battle, and Luna's father unfortunately didn't make it alive either. But they managed to save Fred, and the Weasley clan was once again united in full force. She leaned against the nearby gate as she recalled how one of the most valuable lives was saved that night…

_"We can't leave him here! You two go, I'll follow," she promised and barely noticed as Harry and Ron ran towards the castle, ignoring all their protestations._

_Blood, oh God there was so much blood…_

_She applied firm pressure to the gaping wound on the Headmaster's neck and summoned several potions from her beaded bag. "You will not do this. You survived two decades of wars, you will live to see peace and live in freedom," she panted resolutely, pouring potion after potion down his throat. General anti-venom, blood-cleanser, blood-replenisher, a few drops of dittany on the wound…anything she could get her hands on in her beaded bag and thought might help save his life._

_They were all exhausted, but the biggest battle yet awaited them, and she needed to pull herself together before her emotions got the best of her. "Did you hear me? All those years of being a bastard and saving our asses will not be for nothi- dammit Severus Snape, don't you dare!" she hissed, feeling his heart weaken and struggle. Her hand balled up into a fist and she struck him firmly across the chest with a grunt of effort and anger. It was a muggle instinct, something she remembered from first aid training, but she couldn't care less as long as it worked. And work it did, as the heart stuttered only for half a second before picking back up much steadier now that it was forced into action and had more blood to pump with the blood-replenishers. "That's it, and don't you dare do that again," she warned, rubbing away at the moisture falling down her cheeks. With a last incantation the wound on his neck closed up but there was a lot of work that needed to go into stabilising him properly and getting all the venom out. Thinking quickly, she cast a statis charm over his body, stopping any potential spread of the poison while giving the potions time to stay in the body along with it._

_She checked his pulse, holding onto his wrist firmly and nodding to herself. Not as strong as she would have liked but it was there and it was steady. She needed to get Madam Pomfrey. Her bright otter erupted from her wand and nuzzled her cheek affectionately, awaiting instructions. "Please find Poppy Pomfrey and relate a message," she said before flicking her wand once more, the spell that recorded her message and would hopefully persuade the nurse to trust her and heal the Headmaster as he deserved. With one last look at the pale wizard, she took off running towards the castle, knowing they needed to prepare for the last battle..._

Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head, ridding herself of the bleak memories. There was another mile back to Grimmauld place, so she turned South and began her trek through the little alleys and shortcuts that saved her a good half an hour now that she's had enough. As one of the secret keepers, the house appeared to her immediately before she hopped up the stairs and slipped in quietly, the sun barely up yet and most of the house asleep. She quickly made a fresh pot of tea and carried a tray up to the room next to hers on the second floor of the dusty London townhouse. She levitated the tray ahead of her as she quietly slipped into the room and offered a small smile in greeting to the man already awake and observing her every move in the soft light of the bedside lamp.

"Good morning," she greeted softly, knowing he was not always a morning person. At least there was one thing they had in common; neither could stand the usual English breakfast or Earl Grey tea the rest of the household drank in litres. Darjeeling and Ceylon were their shared preference, so Hermione alternated between the two depending on her mood, much to his apparent contentment.

She watched as the man carefully pulled himself up into a sitting position and ignored the burn of his gaze traveling the length of her body as she prepared their tea. Hermione knew she was a right mess, wilful curls escaping her messy bun, all sweaty and probably red-cheeked from the exertion in her sweatpants and ratty strap-top. She usually ran in the early mornings before anyone woke up, so no one ever saw her. But she had to apparate back mid-run one morning about a month ago when the wards alerted her that something was not right with her patient, and he saw her all her morning run sweaty mess glory. Ever-since, she wasn't shy around him again about her attire or appearance in the mornings.

Nice and crisp, no sugar for either of them, so she just handed over his cup silently as he still hasn't spoken to her. She did receive a nod in acknowledgement and smiled, sipping on her tea as she sat back in her chair and looked out of the window. The skies were going to colour in pink hues very soon. Perhaps she'll have enough time to shower and make breakfast undisturbed before anyone got up again. With Harry sleeping as little as herself, and the whole first floor occupied by the Weasley clan while the burnt down Burrow was being repaired, the dusty Black house was crowded far too much for her liking.

A raspy clearing of an injured throat brought her focus back to the Potions Master and she raised an expectant brow. He leaned his head to the side and blinked. She understood what it was he desired and closed her eyes for a moment, lowering her occlumency shields down enough for him to slip in and communicate as they have been doing for the past six weeks. She opened her eyes again and held his gaze, feeling the precise moment he slipped into her mind gently and caressed her thoughts. It used to be rather painful when they communicated at first, exhaustion and completely useless vocal cords forcing them into short mental communications. It should have surprised Severus that the chit knew how to occlude her mind and communicate with mind magic, but really she was the bloody brightest witch of her age. Of course she would have gone through those books as well, and picked it up so quickly. It was however surprising that she managed so well without much practice on another human being, perhaps a natural ability.

Hermione shuddered a little as she felt the professor getting a feel for her emotions for a moment before his silky baritone disturbed her mental peace softly. _Miss Granger, forgive me saying so but you might wish to resort to the use of a sleeping potion. Your peaked appearance is rather uncomely._

Hermione chuckled at the snarky words, seeing right through the light barb to the concern behind his suggestion. She focused on their mental connection and grasped the thread, able to focus on projecting her words. _Why good morning to you too, sir. And while I appreciate your concern for my well-being, I assure you I'm better off without sleeping potions. They would apparently interact with the residue of one of Avery's curses and I would rather not risk the consequences._

She could have responded verbally, but it seemed impolite and one-sided to have only her words spoked between them. There was something intimate about communicating mentally, and it was a little trying before they agreed to do it this way, so no one would know they were actually communicating.

A sort snort sounded in her mind. _Drink your tea, Miss Granger. You have a long day ahead, it would do no good for my nurse to be incapacitated just as I am._

There it was, the cutting sarcasm. She was used to it by now, the soft changes in his emotions sometimes still gave her a whiplash but she managed the best she could with how stubborn and infuriating the man was. From concern to a pouty hissy fit in 0.5 second.

Hermione sighed and tapped her foot on the floor until he fixed his unimpressed gaze back at her and she pressed forward, the mental link between them opened at least partially and she knew he could hear her. _I realise you are not enjoying my company or being taken care of to this intensity. You will get out of the bed soon, just let me help you get there and then you can be forever rid of me again, professor._ Her reply was perfectly stoic and she sensed his realisation that he won't get a rise out of her with his snarky comments, so they looked away from each other and she refilled his tea cup before getting the tray ready to be taken downstairs.

"One last check," she said out loud this time, as was custom.

The potions master rolled his eyes but unfolded his arms, offering the right one to her. Hermione's petite hand gently grasped his wrist and her fingers pressed in a little to find the vein and his pulse. She looked down at her muggle watch and counted for 15 seconds. "16, times 4 that is 64. Getting better every day," she offered a small smile before picking up the tray again. And it was indeed a good resting heart rate for a man of the professor's age. He should be fine to get out of bed and take care of himself for the most part in about a week or two at this rate.

She was about to leave before she heard a gentle rap of knuckles over the wooden bedside table to get her attention. She turned around once more and lowered her shields when she felt his touch upon her mind, asking permission to enter. _Thank you, Miss Granger._

He rarely thanked her for anything, it was only in the last two weeks that he became much more civil. Perhaps it was an attempt to get through the last weeks with her in peace before getting far far away from her side. Nonetheless, she appreciated the words of gratitude. _Of course, sir. Let me know if you need anything during the day,_ she replied at last before exiting his rooms and heading downstairs for the kitchen to get some breakfast before getting ready for the day.

* * *

"You alright, 'Mione?" Harry asked, watching with concern as she sat in the dingy living room, several pieces of parchment spread over the ugly coffee table.

Hermione just nodded and neatly folded the documents, arranging them in what used to be her mum's art folder. Despite her efforts and the pain of being a stranger to her parents after she obliviated them, no one could have predicted that Monica and Wendell who quickly settled into a friendly neighbourhood in Sydney would die of something as mundane as a traffic collision. And only two days after the Final Battle at Hogwarts. Hermione didn't have any strength to deal with everything properly at the time, but knew her childhood home and her parent's practice were sitting gathering dust. All that she ever had and wanted from her home she had in her small beaded bag to be a reminder of where she came from and how much her parents always loved her. So without any further thought, she put both the London house and the practice on the muggle real estate market along with the Australian house that they bought a few months ago, and was notified last night that she had to deal with the final sales and accounts.

Her day was spent at Gringotts, but thankfully the goblins held no grudges as they were repaid by the Ministry for the damages they caused on their horcrux hunt. The manager of her vault informed her that if she transferred all her money into the vault, she would be gaining a pretty hefty interest every day as well, and they would provide a cheque book and a Gringotts card that worked like a debit card in the muggle world. It was really a no-brainer. Hermione was rather surprised at how much money she had despite how much she knew she cost her parents each year in fees and books. It was a good start, but knowing the money came from her parents' investments and family inheritance made the total sum somewhat bittersweet.

"Can I ask you something, Harry? Orphan to orphan?" she looked at with a wry little smile on her lips, but her eyes were tearful.

Harry just sat next to the woman he considered his sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding her close and letting her know she was not alone. "We're not orphans. Well, technically I guess. But I know that my best friend who never left my side over the years is not really my best friend. She's my sister," he said gently, even if a bit awkwardly. Dealing with crying women really wasn't his forte…

Hermione pulled herself together and wiped her cheeks dry. "You're right, you'll always be my family, Harry. No matter what," she hugged him tight for a moment before picking up her folder briskly, ready to put it out of her mind for the moment. "Were you coming in to tell me something?" she asked.

"Oh right, yeah. Dinner is ready. Will you be eating with us or with the bat?" he grinned rakishly, the once demeaning term now more of a cheeky nickname. Harry actually apologised to the Potions Master and thanked him for saving their lives a few weeks ago. He received a nod of acknowledgement which was probably the best he would get as far as an acceptance for his apology. He wasn't delusional, the man probably still found him annoying, but at least the animosity was gone. Mostly. On the better days anyway...

Hermione just rolled her eyes and sent the folder up to her room as they headed to the kitchen. "I'll take my meal up and see if he's up for company. Everything alright today? Did he need anything?"

"Not that I know of," Harry shrugged as they entered the busy and rather loud kitchen. All the Weasleys were already seated around the table and chattering loudly, Molly bustling around with pots and pans.

Harry and Hermione just shared a quick amused look before Harry went over to join the Quiddich discussion with the twins and Hermione quickly readied two bowls of the delicious beef stew along with some freshly baked bread on a tray.

"Are you off, Hermione dear? Do you have everything for Severus?" Molly asked while handling three different dish bowls and a desert at the same time. How she did it, no one wagered a guess.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley. Thank you," she smiled and levitated the tray ahead while she carried another one with a pot of tea and two cups.

"Best be on your way then, dear girl. And do call me Molly, I keep reminding you!" she heard before the door closed after her soundly, the noise suddenly considerably quieter.

Hermione sighed in relief and made the peaceful trek up the empty stairways, content in the moment to herself before she faced the man in Merlin-knew-what mood. As it turned out, she had little to worry about. The Potions Master was contentedly sitting up in his bed and reading the latest edition of the Potions Weekly she left for him on the bedside table yesterday.

"Good evening, professor," she greeted with a smile, setting the trays down on the desk nearby and prepared him a cup of tea. "Would you mind company for dinner? The kitchen is awfully loud tonight. Fred and George brought Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson with them and it's all Quiddich talk," she sighed.

She looked up as she handed over the cup and he nodded for her to join him as he closed the journal and prepared himself for dinner. She handed the bowl over carefully and set the basket with the sliced bread beside his duvet-covered legs so they could both reach it. After seeing he was good to start eating, she picked up her own bowl and transfigured the rigid wooden chair she usually occupied into a softer armchair that she could sink into comfortably.

He raised a silent brow but did not make a comment just yet, holding her gaze until she lowered her occlumency shields for their communication.

 _Good evening, Miss Granger,_ he surprised her and she smiled, nodding.

 _How was your day, professor? Did you manage to get to the article on the benefits of sea water over spring water as base for burn salve?_ she inquired, a spark in her eyes telling him she already knew every word on the pages.

 _I did. And I suspect you have an opinion. Let us hear it then,_ he inclined his head before taking a sip of his stew carefully so he could keep their eye-contact.

 _Well, I guess it has some merit but you have to admit the methodology appeared a little bit flimsy at best…_ and off they were, arguing back and forth over the value of the presented research.

If anyone was his intellectual equal, it was the brightest witch of her age. It started as something to distract him from the pain. She would read the latest research to him, or discuss the merit of whatever law was reported in the prophet to have passed that morning, prattling on about one thing or another until one day he glared at her hard enough that she snapped her mouth shut and opened the mental connection between them so he could actually put his thoughts in rather than just listen to her stream of thoughts and arguments. And Severus had to admit that their discussions, occasionally academic arguments even, turned into something he considered the highlight of his day. It was distracting, her points were sometimes utterly flawed, but instead of decimating her completely as he would have before the war's end, he actually turned to logic to persuade her of his points. Seeing her analytical mind, and sensing her feelings through their mental link as they shifted from contemplation to firm resolve or curiosity on the subject was a wonder he didn't really have a privilege to experience in a long while.

Occlumency was a necessity in his years as a spy, from both the Dark Lord and Albus with his meddling schemes, and Legilimency was a pain due to Potter's absolute ineptitude. But telepathy, a real mental connection, he hadn't had a chance to practice that since his youth when Albus taught him the skill. She has been evasive about answering his questions with regard to how she learned, only smiling when he inquired and changing the subject. Perhaps it was time to push again.

They finished their meal after agreeing that the sea water experiment was utter bollocks and he nodded in gratitude when she took his bowl, and sent the tray downstairs while she brought the tea over and refreshed their cups. He caught her gaze again and she smiled, opening the connection up.

 _Yes?_ she asked, sensing his curiosity as her mental voice caressed his mind.

 _How did you learn?_ he queried again, wondering whether it would be his lucky night. Their talks occasionally took a personal turn but they were still both somewhat guarded.

And it appeared that for a change it really was a lucky night. _You wouldn't believe me if I told you._

Severus' gaze narrowed. _Presumptuous on your part, don't you think, Miss Granger?_

She chuckled, perfectly amused at his dour expression. _Oh, alright. But promise not to laugh._

He raised an imperious eyebrow. _Have you ever known me to…laugh in all the years that we have been…acquainted?_

 _Touché_ , she grinned. _Well, I'll hold you to your word. It happened in my sixth year. I was taking a walk around the lake before venturing toward the forest, to clear my mind. Hagrid was just going in with Fang to gather some pixies for his class,_ she shuddered but continued, _and agreed to take me with him._

 _What pray tell made you so desperate for a distraction that you agreed to accompany Rubeus into the Forbidden Forest?_ he drawled, actually perfectly amused by the beginning of the story despite having no clue as to how this would inform him of her telepathy skills.

Hermione shrugged. _I don't think that would interest you, sir._

 _Oh, but it would. You forget, Miss Granger, that I am currently living vicariously through your tales. So do amuse me,_ he grinned.

Bastard.

He wanted to be cheeky, fine. _I just wanted to get away from the Gryffindor common room. Ronald and Lavender Brown were having dinner from each other's tongues,_ she deadpanned and watched him grimace.

 _I asked to be amused, Miss Granger. Kindly do refrain from sharing details that make me inclined to loose my dinner,_ his silky voice cut through her mind but she just chuckled.

 _You asked sir, I merely answered,_ she replied nonchalantly.

That little- he frowned and his gaze hardened. _Telepathy, Miss Granger, I am still waiting…_

But Hermione merely grinned when she sensed the lack of animosity and underlying amusement, buried rather deep under disgust at the mention of Ron and Lavender, of course. _How impatient of you, sir,_ she commented impishly but saw she was pushing it so just continued with the story, _but as I was saying, we headed into the Forbidden Forest. And I might have…perhaps wandered off a little because Merlin knows I don't want to be bitten by one of those little blue monsters._

 _Quite,_ Severus quipped.

Hermione poured them another cup of tea before settling back, connecting their gaze again, sensing his impatience. _I came to a clearing, and was about to turn back but I managed to stumble upon a unicorn. I've never seen a live one before, only once in my first year and that one was badly injured. This one was rather small, like a foul. But I didn't dare approach it. It noticed me of course, and just stared at me for a long moment before nodding, as if asking me come closer. So I did._

Severus raised a brow at the information she unequivocally provided along with the main story. Unicorns were beautiful but fickle. They would often not let any human approach them unless they were women, and virginal at that. Something to do with purity of body and heart affecting the purity of the magical core. Utter tosh if you asked him. He certainly never was allowed near one, but for a good reason. Being a murder didn't exactly lend itself for a good unicorn-buddy candidate.

Hermione seemed to have realised what she did and blushed a little, clearing her throat as she sipped on her tea. _I believe it found my heart pure enough for me to approach it._ Great, she just keeps digging...

As a man, Severus had to admit that the young woman before him grew into her features rather well. Long gone was the untameable frizzy tangle of hair, overbite, and waifish figure. Instead he was now facing a young woman, still on the rather slim side but with gentle curves that she wore well, comely features, and still wild but glossy chestnut curls. It was no wonder she was not pure both of heart and body at the age of sixteen. But still, entirely too much information…

Hermione patiently waited for him to set his cup down again and look at her before continuing. _Anyway, I petted its mane, it was so beautiful and I admit being nearly in tears. Unicorns are such pure, loving creatures, it was fascinating. I was standing there, wishing I could just tell it how I felt and then it just…happened. It was the happiest feeling in my life when I felt its presence in my mind, like being caressed by the gentlest of touches, leaving a trail of goodness and love in its wake…_ she trailed off a little, sighing at the peaceful memory. It sounded a bit trite and ridiculous, but she honestly didn't know how else to describe it. _And its voice was like a song, asking me what weighted on my heart. And I was just thinking the words, not sure how to do express them but when I focused on the presence in my mind, it just happened. I just spoke to the the unicorn._

Severus stared. He just…stared. And then he wasn't able to contain the sound. The chuckle that tore from his throat was raspy but it was a chuckle nonetheless.

 _See? Told you you'd laugh at me,_ Hermione shrugged.

 _Will wonders never cease? Only you, Miss Granger. Only you…_ he replied, amusement clear in his obsidian eyes.

Hermione shrugged and finished off her tea, getting the tray ready for departure. "It's getting late, I should leave you to your rest," she said aloud this time before transfiguring the armchair back to its former wooden state and perching on the edge, extending her hand towards him. He placed his hand in hers and she quickly checked his heart rate, nodding in satisfaction. "Same as in the morning," she commented, noticing he rolled his eyes at her compulsive checking of his well-being before settling back against the pillow and catching her gaze again. _Thank you for your company, Miss Granger._

Hermione smiled and nodded. Thanking her for the second time in less than 24 hours, what a day. _Thank you, professor._ She picked up the tray and headed for the door before a swift rap of his knuckles against the wooden bedside table startled her once again into turning back and looking at him.

 _You do realise that I am no longer your professor, Miss Granger,_ he suddenly commented, the tone in her mind crisp but she could sense a resolve settled over his mind.

 _I do, yes, however I find myself at a loss as to how to address you without the title, sir,_ she admitted.

He looked at her for a long moment before his voice entered her mind again, this time less crisp and more..gentle. _I do have a name, Miss Granger, I suggest you use it to address me._

She was momentarily stunned at being afforded such a privilege but nodded formally and offered a smile. _Thank you, but only if you do me the same courtesy…Severus._

He shuddered slightly at how intimate her pronunciation of his name in his mind sounded, thankfully unnoticed by the witch. _Very well, Hermione,_ he responded in kind, his voice caressing her mind and nearly making her loose the connection.

She straightened however and supported the tray on her hip. _I will come back in the morning with tea and breakfast. Good night._

 _Good night_ , he nodded and broke the connection, letting her slip out quietly.

 _What a curious night indeed_ , he thought to himself before settling down to catch a few hours of sleep. He had to admit to himself that despite his earlier objections, he grew rather used to, if not a little fond of the time spent in the witch's presence….


	2. Quid pro quo

**22nd July 1998**

Hermione was reading peacefully in the large Black library, happy to be away from the red-headed clan that was milling about downstairs. With the severe Potions Master finally given a clean bill of health at Poppy's last visit, her care work was done and she had entirely too much time on her hands. So she studied, prepared for her N.E.W.T.s, and tried not to miss the conversations with her ex-patient that she had grown so very used to, and dare she say even looked forward to lately. Without his stimulating conversation, she felt a little bit uninspired, as all that was usually discussed at the dinner table was Quiddich. At least he was not opposed to sharing correspondence with her, and their letters were filled with more banter and academic discussion on a variety of subjects. It appeared she was not the only one who missed their talks after all.

Just the day before, she received an invitation from Minerva who was hoping to have her prized student back at Hogwarts for a last year to finish her education. Returning to the castle as a student with all the children after everything that has happened however wasn't something Hermione would be happy to do. She wrote back immediately, asking if they needed any help with reparations, and if she could possibly take her N.E.W.T.s in another way. Minerva assured her that little help was necessary, as the castle itself was aiding their reconstruction with its magic, and that she would be glad to organise a weekend of examinations for her at the castle in September. With a deadline only two months away, Hermione dived into her studies straight-away, much to the chagrin of her boyfriend.

Her relationship with Ron was…nice. They got along mostly, and they argued over stupid things as they have done ever since they became friends. The kiss they had shared during the last battle seemed so far away lately, and she longed to feel more passion for the young man whom she was once so in love with. But more and more lately, it seemed that it was too late for them. The war changed their views on the world, the constant fighting changed them as individuals, and now that they were free, Hermione realised their priorities were becoming separate as well. Where Ron wanted to go straight into Auror training by the invitation of the Ministry, Hermione wanted to get her education finished and maybe study some more, or take her time to decide what it was that she wanted to do. Maybe healing, as Poppy pointed out she had a natural talent for it. Maybe even some traveling would help her broaden her horizons. But getting a job with the Ministry, not to mention the Auror department, was not an option for her. That was Ron's first disappointment with her.

The second one came over the issue of a home. He wanted to get a house near the Burrow, get married, start a family maybe. He wanted to settle down, get his great Ministry job, and have it all. So did Hermione, but for her 'having it all' was about different priorities. She was looking for a flat in London, somewhere she could start the new stage in her life, somewhere to make her own home, and live alone for a while to be able to be with herself. Spending a year on the run with two teenage boys wasn't exactly her idea of fun, and she felt some space from the two was needed. Ron sure wasn't happy about that either.

Now with all the studying she was doing, he began whining about 'spending some quality time together', which frankly translated to Ron trying to snog her for hours on end like he did with Lavender two years ago. And while Hermione enjoyed kissing, Ron's pawing at her sweater was not exactly as enjoyable as she had hoped. Maybe they needed a break…

She sighed and closed the book on potions before refilling her tea cup. No, she needed to focus on her N.E.W.T.s first and foremost, and then she would deal with Ron. If only she was sleeping a bit better instead of the constant insomnia….

**3rd August 1998**

Severus advanced the steps silently, glad to be away from the persistent celebrations downstairs. It was Potter's birthday three days ago but instead of celebrating for one day like regular folk, Tweedledum and Tweedledee decided to throw a whole week of parties in celebration of the Chosen One's 18th birthday. Of course it included entirely too much cake, litres of fire whiskey, and the infernal products from their joke shop. He had only stopped by for cake on the 31st, and politely wished the young man happy birthday, but the highlight of that day was spending a couple of hours in telepathic conversation with Hermione. It made him realise how much he missed their interactions in person and was only too happy to answer some of the questions she had about N.E.W.T. potions. He also noticed how tired she appeared, apparently not sleeping well still. He wished he could give her a sleeping draught that would not interact with Avery's curse, but she needed to wait another 9 months before the residual dark magic left her system and her body fully recovered. That did not mean he was any less concerned, which surprised him, as it has been a while since he found himself quite so concerned for another's well-being.

So he decided that today was perhaps a good time to come for an unannounced visit and draw her away from the books and into a conversation that would not strain her quite as much. He couldn't deny to himself that he was also doing this for his own well being, as he admittedly missed her bright wit and conversation. Letters only managed to express so much... His days were now spent arranging his new home. After Spinner's End was destroyed in a Death Eater raid after the war, he had nowhere to go, so instead bought a small house in Hogsmead that suited his needs well enough. It was not an easy task with the adjustments and re-decoration, which required extensive non-verbal spell use. It was tiring, but he was becoming much comfortable in his new home. The only possessions he had were his extensive library, and a few items of the Prince family inheritance. His potions lab in the basement was fully stocked however, and he was hoping to start a herb and ingredient garden in the back of the house soon. Perhaps he could have Hermione visit in a couple of weeks so she could brew a few of the potions in practice. Merlin knew the lab here at the Black house was abhorrent.

Severus gently knocked on the library door, frowning when he heard no reply. He pushed the door open to see if she was not studying there today, but rushed in when he found the young woman writhing on the floor in silent agony, cheeks streaked with tears, and her arms scratching at the skin of her chest and belly. He quickly knelt down and held her wrists firmly to stop her from hurting herself before casting a statis charm and halting whatever it was that was causing her body to react this way. He ran a diagnostic spell and to his horror discovered her internal organs twisted out of place, her lower belly glowing brightly as the most affected area. What in the world… He sniffed the air and reached for her tea cup, sniffing the remains of the cooling liquid and felt horror sink in.

Dreamless sleep.

In her tea.

The most potent sleeping draught that contained 4 valerian springs. Avery's curse…the valerian herb and root accelerated the impact of the curse, acting as a poison despite being neutralised in the potion itself.

Fuck.

He needed to get her neutralisers, blood replenishers, and try to save what he could of her internal organs. And he needed to do it now. Severus reached under her knees to pull her up into his arms when he noticed the blood seeping through the material of her thread-bare jeans. It was everywhere, the blood dark, dark clots staining her jeans near black.

FUCK!

That's why her lower belly glowed so bright. The curse must have hit her pelvis and it was eating through the soft tissue there, which meant he had to act even quicker than he thought. Hauling her up into his lap, he gripped her tightly and reached for the portkey in his pocket, activating it with a wordless spell and landing heavily on the floor in his living room a few seconds later. The transportation cancelled his statis charm but he reapplied it swiftly, needing to check he had everything that he would have to use to stop the curse progressing.

It was an old one, known only to a handful of dark families, so Severus naturally was privy to the information from his former peers. Mungo's would have no idea what to do with her in her current state and he wasn't willing to risk bringing a war heroine into the hospital. It would do more damage than any good. He gently settled her on his sofa, mindful to put her feet up to direct her blood flow, and swept down into the lab.

Blood cleanser….blood neutraliser…..blood replenisher… he took them all before looking through the C section. Dammit where was it? He rooted around the shelf, knowing he had one more but haven't used any of this particular one in a long time. Cyclops tears…claws of Sphinx….Calendula extract! He snatched it up and stormed upstairs, kneeling beside her head and cast a quick localised spells to immobilise her arms and legs. This way she couldn't trash but her throat would be clear to swallow.

With a quick fortifying breath he released the statis and shuddered when an agonised scream tore from her throat once the throat muscles were loosened. He swiftly grasped her chin and forced it open wider, pouring the calendula extract in first to neutralise the valerian before forcing the rest down and settled his hand over her belly, chanting the counter-curse in his mind forcefully, willing it to take hold in her exhausted body. He saw her skin glow a soft shade of green, indicating the curse was neutralised for now. She slumped into the soft cushions of the sofa and he quickly released her from the binding spell, running diagnostics. There was still dark magical residue but as long as she avoided sleeping draughts and valerian in other forms, she should be fine in a few months.

He ran a more localised diagnostic spell and observed the readings, his stomach dropping at the last information as he moved his wand over her lower belly. All organs have untangled and returned to their rightful place, unharmed. All but one. He gently lifted her knees and noticed the bleeding hasn't stopped. There was no saving it, her uterus was completely disintegrating as the centre of the curse. That was the only explanation for the heavy, clotted bleeding. Whoever mindlessly slipped her that dreamless potion has just managed to destroy any chances at the young, brilliant witch ever having children. Bastards. When he found the fucking culprit…..

Hermione stirred, groaning in pain and instantly curling into herself on the side. Unable to offer any kind of verbal reassurance, Severus found himself reaching up to gently stroke her hair, carding his fingers through her sweat-dampened curls as she used to do for him while he had been in pain and healing. She shuddered and leaned into his touch sub-consciously, seeking the physical reassurance.

"Sev-erus…" she whispered, her throat raw from the strain.

Whether Hermione knew he was there or whether she was calling for him in her pain, he wasn't sure. But something stirred in his chest at her soft call and he gently scooped her up, and sat down on the sofa, leaning back so she could lean into his warm chest to rest in his arms. He felt the sticky blood seeping into his trousers instantly but paid it no attention, just holding her tight and letting her breathe through the pain.

It took a few moments until Hermione gathered herself enough and gently pushed herself away, just far enough to be able to look him in the eyes. Severus gently reached out with his mind magic and felt her shields completely lowered, caressing her mind soothingly, hoping to lessen her suffering. She shuddered a little and nearly closed her eyes, but managed to catch herself just in time to keep a hold on their connection.

 _Severus…..what happened…_ her voice was tired and pained, but he could feel her resolve to stay awake with him.

_Someone slipped you a Dreamless Sleep potion. The valerian springs reacted with Avery's curse, activating the residual dark magic and accelerating its progress. I found you but it was too late. I did everything I could-_

_I know you did…you always do….thank you…_ she gently interrupted him before shifting and grimacing at the pain. _Why am I….I wasn't supposed to get my…._

Severus shook his head a fraction. _That is not your monthly cycle. I managed to heal nearly all of the damage but the epicentre of the curse was in your pubis. The pain you are experiencing is your uterus disintegrating_ , he said gently, but honestly breaking the facts.

Hermione took a shuddering breath, processing the information. Denial…anger…comprehension of the facts…. He waited patiently while he kept her gaze steadily and felt her emotions swirling through her exhausted brain.

 _What….is there any chance…._ she asked tiredly, wondering whether there was any chance at all.

Severus' chest clenched painfully at having to be the one to deliver the news. _I'm sorry…._ his mind whispered soothingly and he watched the tears blurring her eyes before she lowered her head and let the man just hold her while she completely processed the information. He wished he could give her more time, but right now they had none. So he gently reached down and lifted her chin, coaxing her to look at him once more. She took a fortifying breath and let him slip into her mind once more. _There is one more thing that needs to be done. If we don't remove what is left, the tissue may turn septic and poison your blood._

 _A hysterectomy…_ Hermione realised, remembering reading about it while studying anatomy at Poppy's encouragement. _How much?_

Severus nodded. _A partial one. Since the womb is disintegrating, the ovaries and tubes will go as well. But your cervix appears salvageable, that can be left. There is a spell…. would you like me to call Poppy?_ he asked, aware that she might prefer someone female present for this part.

Hermione however clutched onto his shirt more tightly and shook her head. _I can't….face anyone right now. Would you….or is too much to ask…._

Severus petted her damp curls in reassurance. _If you wish it of me, I will oversee your health. But you might be more comfortable in the bathtub…_ he suggested, having seen this procedure done once when he was assisting Poppy as young man.

 _I don't think I can walk…_ Hermione's mind whispered to him and Severus simply reached under her knees to hold her securely before standing up once more.

He carried her gently into the renovated bathroom and settled her on the closed lid of the loo before drawing a hot bath, pouring soothing peppermint and verbena oils into the water to relax her muscles somewhat. When he turned around, Hermione had just managed to shrug out of her top and brassiere, revealing her petite but strong form. Severus forced himself into the mode of a potion master and medic instead of her friend, and shrugged off his robe for more comfort before reaching around her and gently standing her up. Hermione clutched onto his shoulders, her head dizzy and knees weak due to the blood loss, and he quickly unzipped her jeans and pulled them down gently along with what was left of her underwear.

He picked her up again and began lowering her into the tub, the hot water making her hiss on contact and grip the sides of the bathtub tightly in support against the pain. Severus rolled up his sleeves above his elbows, watching as the water instantly coloured with blood.

"I'm ready…." Hermione whispered, clutching the tub tightly and curling her knees up to her chest to feel less exposed.

Severus however made her pause and his eyes silently asked for permission to touch her. She nodded silently and felt him reach into the water, pressing his palm to the skin between her belly button and pubis. He closed his eyes and gathered the magic in his magical core, wordlessly and wandlessly chanting the expelling spell, feeling her immediately tense at the rippling pain in her lower belly. The water darkened further as the last traces of the cursed tissue left her, and she slumped a little where she sat, taking deep, ragged breaths.

It was done, her body could begin regenerating.

Severus swiftly drained the water and with a couple of spells cleaned up the tub before starting a new bath for her, adding more soothing oils to keep her calm. He encouraged her to lean back against the towel at the edge and relax.

"Severus…" she called to him and he connected their minds once more. _Thank you…for everything. I'm sorry for the mess…your clothes, your couch… I can help clean up._

Severus immediately shook his head. Y _ou need to rest. I will take care of the rest. It is no trouble at all, I am just glad to know you will be well now._

Hermione nodded. _I will be. Thanks to you,_ she offered a weak smile. _If you want to take a shower, please don't mind me, I'm just going to close my eyes for a moment. I promise not to look_ , she tried for humour and was surprised when Severus actually nodded.

 _If you would not be opposed to momentarily sharing the bathroom with me, I would have us both clean and settled for the rest of the afternoon_ , he suggested.

 _Of course. This is your home I presume, I am but a guest_ , she agreed immediately. She took care of the man and his wounds for weeks, which included occasionally bathing him in bed, as cleaning charms went only so far. She was not unfamiliar with his body, and now he was not unfamiliar with hers, but they both held enough respect for each other to keep it practical and without awkwardness or embarrassment.

Severus nodded and headed out momentarily to dispose of her soiled clothing and the mess in the living room before returning to the bathroom. She was indeed dosing in the hot water, letting her body rest a moment and her magic help her body heal and giving him privacy with her eyes closed. He stripped swiftly and sent his clothing into the laundry basket before stepping into the shower stall in the corner of the bathroom and washing thoroughly. He dried off swiftly and donned his black bathrobe before gently touching Hermione's shoulder. She opened her eyes tiredly and nodded, taking his offered hands and letting him pull her up into a standing position. He quickly wrapped her up in a towel and dried her off before offering his spare bathrobe, watching as the soft material completely swallowed her body comfortably.

"Will there be any more bleeding?" Hermione asked after a moment, wondering whether she will need to fetch a few things from Grimmauld place.

Severus shook his head and once again picked her up gently, carrying her to the Master bedroom as it was the only furnished bedroom in the house currently. He set her down and flicked his wand at the tub to drain and clean itself before heading for the door.

"Severus…" she called to him and he instantly turned back to her. "Stay? Please?" she asked softly.

Where once he would have hesitated, Severus remembered the nights when he had nightmares or was in a great deal of pain as his body healed, and through it all she either sat by him in silent companionship, or held onto his hand despite how crushing his pained grip was. He would not turn her away. He nodded and connected their minds for a moment. _Let me get you the rest of your potions and some more wood for the fireplace. I will return shortly,_ he promised and once she nodded, he left to take care of a few bits and ward his home against any visitors. He wrote a quick letter and charmed it until the envelope was a steaming burgundy colour before sending it off with a small sense of satisfaction and returning upstairs.

Hermione quickly downed the potions and the cooling cup of herbal tea, the fire burning high in the small fireplace and bringing her some comfort. She curled up on her side and felt Severus get into the bed with her, keeping a polite distance between them. She reached back however until she encountered his forearm and held it for a moment, hoping he would understand a silent need for comfort, like the one she provided him while caring for his body not long ago. Severus pulled the covers higher around them and moved closer, lying on his side behind her and carefully wrapping an arm around her waist. She still held onto his forearm, letting the man's touch comfort her as she finally closed her eyes and gave into her exhaustion.


	3. Domestic Healing

Harry was just eating dinner and trying to focus on his surroundings but the slight buzz from the fire whiskey was making it rather difficult. This was the life. No Voldemort, no death, no nightmares, just oblivion for a few days. He knew it won't last and they would all have to get back to their lives, but damn it was good to have a few days of peace from everything. And the rest of the celebrating household seemed to approve.

"Uh…is that an owl?" Fred (or was that George?) pointed at the window, a dark owl with sharp yellow eyes approaching at a rapid speed.

Arthur patted his full belly and flicked his wand at the window, wondering whether it was a missive from the Ministry for one of them. Gasps of surprise rang out as the steaming burgundy envelope landed on the wooden table, shaking and jumping on the surface before busting open with a loud **BANG**. All present froze in their seats when the deceptively calm voice of Severus Snape filled the suddenly quiet kitchen.

**_If any of you bothered to check on Miss Granger, you would have realised that her absence from your celebrations is due to her absence from your household entirely. She is safe and will be staying in my care until further notice. Since you did not deem it necessary to show interest or care in her well-being, none of you are welcome to see her until she recovers her strength and decides otherwise. And lastly, whoever placed the Dreamless sleep potion into her tea and nearly killed her best confess on the morrow when I come to collect her belongings. I do not fear slipping all of you veritaserum to learn the truth. I will find you._ **

The silence in the kitchen was deafening after the envelope exploded and the ashes fell over their festive food, rendering it inedible. Harry suddenly felt entirely too sober for comfort and realised guiltily that he hasn't seen Hermione since yesterday morning. He noticed that Ginny was shaking like a leaf beside him, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey Gin, she'll be alright…we can write to her and apologise for not spending time together…" he attempted to soothe her but she shook her head.

"I…I just wanted to her get some rest…so she would join us in the evening and have some fun…" she whispered brokenly, realising she must have harmed her friend with her actions somehow. It was just a dreamless sleep thought, how could it have nearly killed her?

Harry's hand dropped from her back and he just looked at her for a long moment, unsure of what to do. The rest of the Weasley clan began dispersing slowly, the spirit of celebration now ruined.

"I can't believe she's staying with that greasy git," Ron growled from harry's other side.

"He was the one who found her, you should be grateful he saved her," Harry reasoned, respectful of the Potions Master despite their personal differences.

Ron's brow was however furrowed darkly. "He better not touch her," he huffed, crossing his arms. She was HIS girlfriend, and he waited so long to be with her. Snape was not going to make his move now that they were finally dating. It was true she didn't want to snog as much as Lavender but she was still his girlfriend.

Harry just shook his head, unable to put up with Ron's jealousy, his only concern for his best friend. He got up and headed to his room, resolved to write Hermione a letter and send it off as soon as possible.

**4th August 1998**

Hermione woke up slowly, her body tired and aching but mostly content after sleeping through the night without waking once for a change. She looked at the unfamiliar surroundings before her eyes landed on the man sitting by the side of the bed she was currently occupying, dressed in well-tailored black slacks and a prim white shirt. He was reading the latest editions of Potions Weekly and frowning at the content.

She chuckled, his eyes snapping to hers immediately. "Another dunderhead submitting their half-arsed research?" she asked teasingly, noticing the quirk of his lips into a barely-there smile at her cheeky question.

She felt him caress her mind, her shields still completely lowered, and held onto the mental connection so they could communicate. _Someone thought it a plausible thesis to replace the Lethe River water in the Forgetfulness Potion with simple distilled water and see what happens._

Hermione thought about it for a moment before raising an unimpressed brow. _Let me guess, they are now in the Janus Thickey ward?_

Severus nodded. _The result is permanent memory damage. They can't remember anything for longer than 30 seconds._

Hermione rolled her eyes. _It's good to know that the world is still turning and idiots exist._

Severus' eyes glowed with amusement before his expression firmed again. _Speaking of idiots, I will head to the Headquarters shortly, now that you awake. I sent a letter ahead to informed them of the reason for your absence._

Hermione shrugged. _They probably didn't even know I was missing,_ she said simply and honestly. Harry occasionally stopped by to bring her a cup of tea and hang out for a little while but with the celebrations, the household has been quite busy. Kreacher was only too happy to escape the loud noise of his master and his guests to fetch her tea and her meals directly to the library or to her room.

 _Your…beau surely must have_ , he said, lips thinning in displeasure at the mention of the youngest Weasley son, the only one who clearly shared in his open animosity.

Hermione shook hear head. _Ron knows better than to interrupt my studies. Really, Severus, it's fine. But if you're heading over, would you mind bringing me a change of clothes?_ she asked, wondering if she could stay another night perhaps.

Severus picked up his wand. _May I?_ he asked before even thinking about pointing it at her. They survived a war, and would probably for the rest of their lives remain a little jumpy about certain things, a wand pointed at their person directly just one of the many.

Hermione held the robe closely wrapped around her body as she turned on to her back with complete trust, awaiting the diagnostic spell. Severus cast it without further ado and read the results, a pleased nod making her relax a bit more.

 _All is well on its way to heal, however I would like to be able to monitor your progress for another week, to prevent any complications. Would you be adverse to staying here for the duration of your treatment?_ he asked, giving her the choice.

He could sense the amusement instantly even before she smiled. _And be your patient for a change?_

Severus chuckled, the raspy sound surprising her a little, as it was so uncommon for him until recently. _My patient and my guest, if you'd like. I was actually hoping to extend an invitation if you wished to visit some time soon and perhaps practice brewing some of potions on your N.E.W.T. curriculum. That is why I was visiting yesterday._

Hermione looked surprised for a moment but curled up back on her side with a wide albeit tired smile. _Thank you, that's very kind. I know how much you value your privacy,_ she said respectfully before looking out of the window with a gasp. _Is that Hogwarts?_

Severus nodded, knowing full well of the beautiful view from his bedroom. _Yes, I bought a home in Hogsmeade after my previous one became a casualty of war. It is not yet fully furbished but I will make sure the guest room is settled for you, that is if you agree to stay._

Hermione nodded. _I cannot thank you enough for your swift help and care. If it isn't too much of an inconvenience, I would like to stay._

Severus nodded, surprisingly glad she did not shy away from being in close quarters with him after the amount of time she spent looking after him. _Is there anything in particular you'd like from the Headquarters?_

Hermione thought about it for a moment. _Would it be possible to come with you actually?_

Severus contemplated it for a moment but her scans looked well. _If you can walk on your own and promise not to strain yourself too greatly, then your body should be able to handle perhaps half an hour or an hour of walking,_ he said before standing up and holding his hands out to her. She took them gratefully and sat up slowly before accepting his help to pull her upright.

She took a few breaths to find her equilibrium and nodded. Severus let go and took a step back but not too far, ready to catch her if she was unsteady. She felt pressure on her mind and looked up to connect their gaze and make it easier. _How do you feel?_ he asked.

Hermione took a few tentative steps, her legs a little wobbly but nothing she couldn't handle. _Tender but manageable. I'll be fine to pack,_ she reassured him and looked around. _Did you find my wand on me or did I leave it in the library?_

Severus shook his head and lifted his own. _If I may?_ he asked. She nodded and felt the bathrobe lengthen and transfigure into a long black dress that hid her nude state underneath. _Will that suffice for this morning?_

 _Thank you_ , she rolled up the sleeves to her elbows and they slowly headed downstairs, where she found her flats.

Severus warded his home and looked at her as she stepped close for side-along apparition.

 _Can you get us to my room?_ she asked.

Severus shook his head. _I have never been inside your room, I could not apparate us there safely. Perhaps the library?_ he suggested.

She knew there was a risk someone would see her but she didn't have enough strength to apparate herself, not to mention side-along another person straight into her room. _Alright, I'm ready,_ she said and slipped a hand around his offered elbow, holding on tight.

Severus closed his eyes and apparated them straight into the thankfully empty library, Hermione's books and notebooks still spread out over one of the tables, her half-empty teacup looking innocent at the edge of the table where Severus last set it. She wasted no time and steadied herself against the side of the table while she gathered her books and slipped them inside the beaded bag she kept on the windowsill beside her seat out of habit since the war. She caressed her wand gently, happy to be re-united with it, and nodded for them to move along. Severus opened the door and checked that no one was present on the landing before they slipped out and crossed the landing to Hermione's room right across the one that he used to occupy during his recovery. He halted her and Hermione looked up, feeling he wanted to say something.

 _I am heading downstairs for a few minutes but will return swiftly,_ his mental voice calming her a little. Being back in the library had brought on memories of the all-consuming pain but she tried to remain practical. In and out, get what she needed, and leave. But knowing the dour man was there for her was somehow comforting.

 _Thank you, I won't take long_ , she reassured him and slipped inside her room.

Severus headed downstairs, the noise in the kitchen where everyone was having breakfast instantly quieting when he entered. Severus pulled out his wand and most of the present froze in their seats, but he merely tapped one of the empty paintings on the wall, momentarily transfiguring it into a blackboard. The moment he was done, the chalk began flying over the black surface, connected to his mental magic.

**I EXPECT TO HEAR WHO WAS FOOLISH ENOUGH TO SLIP THE SLEEPING POTION INTO MISS GRANGER'S TEA WITHOUT HER KNOWLEDGE.**

It was simple and to the point, showing he had zero patience for them at the moment.

Ginny turned in her seat towards him and spoke up. "It was me. I didn't know it would hurt her. She was just so tired and didn't spend any time with us. I thought she could get some sleep and maybe join us downstairs.." she tried to defend her actions but the chalk was already flying again over the blackboard.

**WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO DECIDE FOR MISS GRANGER WHEN SHE SLEEPS AND WHEN SHE DOES NOT? YOUR PETTY REASONING AND SELFISH ACTIONS NEARLY COST MISS GRANGER HER LIFE. DO KINDLY REFRAIN FROM PUTTING POTIONS INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S TEA OR NEXT TIME IT WILL BE MY HAND SLIPPING OVER YOUR CUP, MISS WEASLEY.**

"Now Severus, are threats really necessary?" Arthur asked from the table, realising very much that angering the powerful wizard was not exactly the best course of action. Molly looked ready to defend her babies as well and he really didn't want his wife angry either.

**IF YOUR CHILDREN CANNOT HELP ACTING LIKE BUMBLING IDIOTS, THEN THEY ARE, ARTHUR. MISS GRANGER WILL REQUIRE A FULL WEEK OF RECOVERY FROM HER INJURIES AND THE DISTRESS TO HER BODY AND MAGICAL CORE DUE TO YOUR DAUGHTER'S ACTIONS. UNTIL SHE DECIDES OTHERWISE, MISS GRANGER WILL NOT RETURN TO THIS HOUSE AT LEAST FOR THE DURATION OF HER RECOVERY.**

Harry stood up and came over, offering him a sealed letter. "Could you please give this to Hermione for me? I wanted to send it yesterday but realised I didn't know your address. I just want to make sure she's alright," he said respectfully and nodded in gratitude when Severus took the offered letter and put it in his pocket.

"Wait a minute, so we'll just let him take her to Merlin-knows-where and hold her there? If Mione's injuries were so bad, she should be in Mungo's, not with him," Ron positively seethed in his seat, his face an unattractive shade of tomato.

"Ron," Arthur warned his son to not challenge the Potions Master but the blackboard was already cleaning itself and the chalk flying fast, Severus' gaze deadly calm.

**IF YOU TRULY WERE THAT CONCERNED ABOUT THE WELL-BEING OF THE WOMAN YOU ARE COURTING, MR WESLEY, PERHAPS YOU SHOULD HAVE NOTICED SHE WAS MISSING FROM THE HOUSEHOLD FIRST.**

He flicked his wand and the blackboard disappeared, swiftly exiting the room before another member of the redheaded clan opened their dumb mouth. The only two of Arthur's children that he ever tolerated comfortably enough were William and Charles, but they clearly kept their distance from the rest of their family these days with their foreign occupations. At least he didn't have to teach another Weasley child ever again...

He stalked upstairs until he came to the door to Hermione's rooms, knocking softly to not startle her. She opened it an inch before seeing it was him and motioned him inside. She was just finishing packing the last of her clothes, reaching underneath her pillow to grab her pyjamas. "Will I be able to run soon?" she asked hopefully, turning around to look at the man.

Severus however simply shook his head and she turned back to fastening her suitcase, giving him a chance to look around. Just like the young woman before him, her room was kept in order meticulously and practically, personal library organised alphabetically within subject sections, and all parchments on the small desk under the window kept in neat piles according to importance. She quickly slipped her study plan into the beaded bag on her wrist as well and shrunk her suitcase, adding it in. With a last flick of her wand she warded the door, keeping her room sealed from anyone else entering but her.

"I'm ready," she said and took his offered elbow once again, preparing herself for the tug of the side-along. A week to come to terms with the changes in her body, under the watchful, healing gaze of the Potions Master. And what a week it would be…

**7th August 1998**

Severus walked down the stairs, yawning into his hand tiredly. It was barely 6 in the morning, the sun just rising over the horizon, and they were both already up by the sounds of the pans and oven in the kitchen. Hermione was growing restless, he knew. She was used to being active, and even after a day of studying there was her running routine. In the past couple of days, she tried resting and studying, and they even read in companionable silence by the fire in the evening. So she was making up for the lack of movement the best way she knew; a short daily walk to the little used books shop around the corner, and puttering around the house, cooking and helping him settle in.

It felt strangely domestic, their communication easy as they were much used to each other and sharing personal space over the last few weeks while Severus healed. After nearly two decades of living alone and knowing his every moment could be the last, this domesticity with Hermione should have felt more awkward. And yet, it made him feel more content than he could ever remember feeling. It somewhat unsettled him to know she would only be here for a week.

He finally came into the kitchen, tightening the bathrobe around his boxer-clad body, and sniffing the air hungrily. Hermione was humming to herself as she moved around the kitchen, checking on the toasting bread under the grill in the oven while she chopped fresh tomatoes and fat basil leaves. Yes, domestic indeed, he thought to himself as he observed her graceful movements in the burgundy plaid pyjama trousers and tank top. Her hair was always a right riot in the mornings, the curls wild and untamed, and usually pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head. She looked oddly like she belonged in his home, but he quickly dismissed that thought before he could elaborate on it more closely. Darjeeling was already steaming on the set table and she carefully folded a towel to pull out the hot metal shelf of the oven, adding some feta cheese and the basil over the nearly done toast.

"Good morning," she greeted, sensing the man's presence behind her.

She closed the oven again and turned around, offering a smile while he greeted her with a small nod and settled at the table. He will definitely miss her culinary ventures when she leaves. The toast smelled delicious and her scrambled eggs were always a little bit on the runny side, just as he liked them. She divided the scrabble and added the toast to their plates before carrying them over and sitting beside him, perching at the edge of her seat. Another habit from the war, never quite sitting perfectly comfortably and ready to get up at any moment. Or it was perhaps her restlessness, he wasn't sure, but wasn't about to comment either. She felt him slip into her mind, keeping her walls down completely around him as it was just the two of them in the house, and smiled.

 _Good morning. How do you feel?_ he asked while he poured out their tea.

 _Better. Still a little tender but it doesn't hurt so much to crouch or bend over,_ she replied contently, looking over the morning paper. Since she kept her mental shields down at all times, they were comfortable conversing mentally without having to look at each other. Severus was an extremely skilled wizard at mind magic, and while it took a bit more effort to hold onto their mental link without direct eye contact, they managed just fine.

 _Good. Then perhaps you may help me in the garden today?_ he suggested, seeing her smile widen.

They've renovated the house nicely, and he found it an easy task with Hermione's magic helping him yesterday with the last adjustments. He left the guest room to her devices, asking her to make it neutral for guests and comfortable for her stay as well. And he had to admit that the deep navy walls were soothing, and the charmed muggle fairy lights she transfigured and stuck to the wall with a hefty charm made the room warm and comfortable-looking. She also added a few touches to the kitchen while he finished off the library, and he had to admit that he did not mind the pleasant cream half-curtain on the window, or the way she organised the cooling cabinets and pantry after he brought in the shopping she sent him for. He couldn't even complain about it, because she was using everything for cooking and he was enjoying the fruits of her culinary labours without having to lift a finger.

 _I'd love to. What did you have in mind?_ she asked, sipping on her tea in between taking small bites of her food.

 _Vegetables on one side perhaps, and some potions ingredients on the other. What do you think?_ he asked, wondering whether she had any suggestions.

She thought about it for a moment before looking through the window into the back garden. She set her fork down and pointed to the back of the garden where an old withered tree that was nothing more but half-dead wood stood. _What about that space in the back? Were you planning anything for it?_

Severus shook his head. _Not yet._

 _What about a greenhouse? If you take out that tree and strengthen the soil, we may be able to build a greenhouse for select potion ingredients and some non-magical herbs for cooking. If you wish, that is,_ she proposed, forgetting herself for a moment in the excitement at the prospect of being busy.

Her mind wasn't quite settled enough for studying just yet. She tried at least for a couple of hours each day but it was not going in as well as she would like. And she had to admit that the man's home felt perfectly peaceful. She wondered how long it will take her to find a good flat in London. The prospect of returning to the loud Black house after her week here was nearly daunting. Harry wrote every day and she sent back short messages, letting him know she was recovering well. Ginny sent an apology as well, but Hermione couldn't find it in herself to reply anything else beyond 'I accept your apology' before sending the letter off. She wasn't sure they would ever be as friendly as they once were. It was an honest mistake, yes, but one done for selfish reasons, not for Hermione's well-being, and she was well aware of it as Severus let her see the memory of the kitchen argument. Ron hasn't bothered writing her and she was fairly certain at this point that they were over. He would never stomach the fact that she couldn't have children, something Ron imagined in his future very clearly.

Severus sensed her mood darken suddenly and set his tea cup down, reaching towards her and placing his hand on her forearm lightly. Her eyes snapped to him immediately and she shook her head.

 _I'm fine. Sorry, just lost in thought. You were saying?_ she asked, not rejecting the concerned touch. She could feel the underlying strength in Severus' slim hand, honed by years of fine, delicate potions work.

Severus retrieved his hand and picked up his tea cup again. _I think the greenhouse is an excellent idea. I have a list of herbs, would you care to look it over?_ he suggested.

She nodded and took it from him when he summoned it. _Oh, I nearly forgot! I have a gift for you,_ she suddenly reached for her wand and flicked it primly. A small, battered book bound in scruffy leather flew into her hand. _I found this little gem in the shop yesterday. Don't judge it by the cover, have a look,_ she encouraged with a smile, handing it over before she looked over the list.

Severus raised a dark brow before opening the unassuming little book. There, on the first page, in a vaguely familiar handwriting was written 'Medicinus potio Praegressus' and underneath that a strange signature. He looked at it for a long moment, trying to think of the last time he saw the title of a book in latin. 'The Progress of Medicinal Potions' indeed. This must be older than 14th century, he mused before looking at the mark again. Well he'll be damned, he paused observing the mark before gently leafing through. That's why the writing was vaguely familiar. He's seen a few of Salazar Slytherin's original essays, the dark green ink and sketches throughout the volume a dead giveaway. To his knowledge, this was probably the only copy of his work on medical potions in the world, he certainly never heard of it and he knew of all the available and historical potions texts.

Hermione lifted her head after she added a few suggestions to the list, smiling fondly when she noticed the careful reverence with which Severus closed the book and caressed the front cover. She knew it was a gem for his collection, and he would delight in it as only a bibliophile such as herself would.

 _I do not quite know what to say,_ Severus admitted, looking up at her.

 _Then don't say anything. I'm grateful for your care and kindness of having me stay with you while I recover. Consider it a small token of gratitude. Maybe you'll even share its knowledge on occasion?_ she asked, a hopeful brow rising over her bright, whiskey-coloured eye.

Severus chuckled, the sound still raspy but his amusement clear. _Of course. I wouldn't dare keep it away from the brightest witch of her age,_ he drawled teasingly yet unlike years before, there was no venom, discouragement, or distaste in his tone.

She grinned and passed him back the list of herbs for his approval. Severus looked over the added suggestions and nodded his head curtly, pleased. _Would you accompany me to purchase the non-magical seeds and vegetables in muggle London?_ he asked.

 _It would be my pleasure,_ Hermione nodded and finished off her tea before straightening in her seat. _Shall we?_ she asked, ready for her check up.

Severus nodded and as every morning, he cast a thorough diagnostic spell and nodded, pleased with the results. _Your cervix is once again perfectly intact and your organs remain in place unharmed. A few more days and you may have a clean bill of health,_ he promised.

Hermione smiled. _Thank you. Right, 20 minutes to get ready?_ she suggested as she sent the dishes into the sink to wash themselves.

He nodded and they both headed upstairs into their rooms respectfully to get ready. While getting ready, Hermione had a feeling he would have a hard time leaving the lovely Hogsmeade home and the presence of its owner come Saturday….


	4. The end of a life chapter

**11th August 1998**

Severus woke up in a foul mood. And it didn't have anything to do with Hermione leaving back to Grimmauld place. Not one bit. He swept down the stairs and his mood darkened even further when he noticed the packed suitcase and beaded bag resting innocently by the entrance to the living room. She was already dressed and ready in a simply periwinkle blue dress, sipping on her coffee. He would have thought her glad to be leaving by the way her crossed knees were jittering. But he could sense her discomfort and noted it was not out excitement but rather nervousness.

"Morning," she piped up, eyes on her coffee.

Severus sat down and nodded curtly, buttering a toast but realising he had little appetite and set it back down on the plate before reaching for his mug. They rarely had coffee with breakfast, preferring to have a mid-morn cup after the gentle wake up provided by tea, but she must have been too jumpy this morning and made the coffee instead. He did not comment, and he did not try to slip into her mind. He sat in his chair, spine stiff as a board and sipping on his coffee silently.

Hermione cleared her throat before finally looking at him. "Thank you for having me. I enjoyed spending time at your home despite the circumstances," she ventured.

Severus nodded curtly and finally slipped into her mind, sensing her apprehension, nervousness and…dare he think sadness to leave perhaps? No, must be his imagination. _I am glad that your health is much improved again. If you find yourself in need of brewing a potion in preparation for your N.E.W.T.s , you are welcome to visit,_ his tone stiff and impersonal.

Hermione looked back into her coffee but kept a hold of their mental connection. _And I will write in the meantime_ , she suggested, the slight lilt at the end of the sentence making it nearly a question.

Severus nodded once more. _I expect to receive your owl. You have my thanks for aiding with my home,_ he added after a moment.

Hermione nodded and finished her coffee before standing. He stood as well, his manners dictating no other response and motioned for her to proceed him. She picked up her suitcase and strapped the beaded bag around her wrist as the flames in the fireplace turned green. She looked at him once more but he stood there, just looking at her with those deep, obsidian eyes that were closed off to her for the first time in weeks.

"Farewell," she said out loud, loath to make this a good bye, and without waiting for a response that would probably never come, she stepped through and disappeared in the flames.

Severus stood there silently for a moment before resolving himself to finishing his coffee and getting ready for the day. He had potions to brew for Poppy to restock the infirmary before the new school year after all…

* * *

He was just heading up the stairs from the basement to make some tea and maybe grab something to eat, his shoulders aching from the strain of managing four cauldrons at once, when he felt his wards tingle and heard the sound of the floo flaring. He wondered who dared to visit with him today, his mood even worse than in the morning before Hermione left. He stormed into the living room, ready to bring hell on anyone who dared impose on him before halting in his step, stunned. Hermione was sitting in his armchair, her suitcase beside her knee. She looked a little pale and her eyes looked like she's been crying very recently.

"Severus…I'm sorry for barging in on you but I didn't have anywhere else to…go…" she managed, trying to pull herself together.

Severus walked over to the sofa and perched on the seat closest to the armchair, noting that in her distress her mental walls were drawn sky-high. He reached over and squeezed her forearm until she looked at him and calmed enough to drop the shields and let him in. He really didn't mean to slip into the memory, but it was on the forefront of her mind and he naturally slipped into it.

_"… I'll kill him. It was HIM wasn't it? He did this to you?" Ron raged, pacing like a caged dragon over the floor of the Grimmauld place library where they seemed to be standing with Hermione._

_"No, he healed me. It was your sister who did this to me," Hermione clarified sharply and protectively over the man she had come to think of as friend._

Severus watched in surprise, sensing her emotions as this was happening from her perspective. Yes, one could say they were friends now, good ones too. But he focused back on the memory unfolding in front of him.

_"You leave Gin out of this. She was only trying to help! All you ever do is stay locked in this room and study. What about us! What about me?! I have needs too, you know, and we've been dating for two months now!" he turned to her with angry eyes, wounded male pride clear in his eyes._

_Interesting,_ Severus noted. It seemed Hermione was not exactly hurrying into a more physical bond with the boy. _How fortuitous for her,_ he thought uncharitably toward the young man who looked like he barely knew his way around a woman's body.

_"So this is what it's about? Us not snogging all the time and having sex? Seriously, Ronald! That is the last of my worries right now. Because of your sister's selfishness, I can't have children. Ever," she clarified, already exasperated and exhausted of this argument. Who was this boy? Where was the young, brave man she kissed during the final battle? She no longer recognised this jealous, selfish, petty child of a man._

_Ron finally stopped his pacing. "So you're barren. There is no chance of you ever having children," he stated dispassionately, the sudden change worrying._

_Hermione shook her head in silent response._

_"We're through," he said clearly. "Good luck finding someone who'll want you now. Maybe you can crawl back to the dungeon bat, he couldn't get laid otherwise if he tried but he can soil himself with you," he said cruelly._

_Hermione's wand was in her hand before she knew it and a swarm of yellow canaries attacked the spiteful redhead vigorously as he fled the room._

The memory died and he was suddenly pressed out of Hermione's mind with a shock, realising she did not mean to show him that at all.

"Don't…" she said, her shoulders quivering after reliving the cruel words delivered by someone she cared about most of her teenage life. Her once friend and boyfriend. She didn't even honestly know what she was doing. She had packed everything she owned into her suitcase and left without another word to anyone.

Severus handled quite a few emotional outbursts as a Head of Slytherin house in his past, but he was admittedly unsure of how to handle this situation. He could feel the deep hurt from the boy's words in her mind before she expelled him, and saw she was at the breaking point with her control. So he relied on his instinct and reached across the small space separating them. Lifting her out of the armchair and into his arms. She struggled for a moment in the sudden embrace and he thought at first that this has been a mistake, but then she clutched onto his shirt and let the tears flow. Severus simply held her close and rubbed her back, seeing it was soothing to her somehow. He tried reaching towards her mind again and found her shields lowered completely in her emotions state.

 _May I?_ he asked gently, not wanting to impose after she threw him out, but Hermione merely nodded into his shirt, her tears abating slowly and she hiccuped a little as she tried to calm herself. _I will not lie to you and deny that Mr. Weasley's words hold true for certain wizards in our society. We both know well how certain families insist on continual procreation and preservation of bloodlines. However, that does not mean that your inability to produce children lessens your value as a woman or a witch. Any wizard smart enough to realise that would be quite lucky to have you,_ he said gently but completely honestly.

He didn't want to insult her intelligence with lies, but that did not mean he could not help her deal with the emotional trauma. It was true that the ability to bear magical children was highly valued in Magical Britain. But in the post-war world they were living in, with so many witches affected by dark magic and irreparable injuries to their bodies, one would think the general populace would be understanding to the limitations of the two generations of Voldemort's era. Severus quite frankly always thought Hermione and the youngest Weasley son ill-matched in their romance, but refrained from commenting. The boy, and he clearly was still a child if he continued to behave in such a petty manner, was no match for the brains and potential of Hermione Granger.

Hermione finally pulled herself together and stepped back out of his arms, hastily drying her tears with her hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blubber all over you. Oh, your shirt is ruined. I'm sorry Severus, I should go," she said, unsure whether she could keep their mental link in her distress.

Severus however pressed on her shoulder gently but firmly until she was seated in the armchair again and kept the connection between them. _Nonsense. It is but a shirt, do not give it another thought. And where would you go? You yourself said a moment ago that you had no other place. Really, the guest room is just as you left it this morning, and your examinations are but a month away. You are welcome to stay, study and practice whatever you need without a worry._

Hermione looked at him, startled. "I couldn't possibly impose! I merely thought I could crash with you for a few days before finding a flat in London. I've been hunting for one for a month now but nothing was quite to my taste. I can always take something and move later if I need to," she hastened to reassure. She grew rather fond of their friendship and she didn't want to ruin it by imposing.

Severus was however vehement. _I insist_ , he said and flicked his wand swiftly, sending her suitcase up into the guest room. _You are welcome to stay however long you need or please. All I ask is that you look after the room you reside in and occasionally help around the household to share responsibility. Other than that, I would…appreciate having you stay,_ he managed.

Hermione offered a small smile before focusing on their mental bond and a moment later her gentle voice caressed his mind, instantly filling him with contentment. _You're forever so kind. Of course, leave the household to me. And I'll contribute towards the grocery expenses as there will be two of us eating. I cannot thank you enough, Severus._

Severus however shook his head. _I am merely doing what I believe friends are for, as the saying goes. You, and you alone are responsible for your success, Hermione. I merely intend to provide you the opportunity to extend your potential,_ he replied and stood, offering her his hand.

She accepted it and let herself be pulled up to her feet, straightening her slight crumpled dress. _Either way Severus, thank you. Oh dear, I don't even know what you were doing before I barged in on you. Would you like a cup of tea?_ she suggested, heading for the kitchen straight away.

Severus allowed himself a private smile, the foul mood that persisted throughout the day suddenly gone. With that last thought, he headed for the kitchen to have a cuppa with the lovely witch…

**13th September 1998**

Severus apparated to the front porch of his home and stepped in, the setting sun colouring the interior with hues or orange, red and pink. He set down the basket filled with fall potions ingredients and looked around the house, trying to find the other, currently elusive resident. The weather was starting to cool and he found the back door to the garden open wide, a cooling cup of tea on one of the steps towards the garden.

It was still surprising to Severus how much Hermione enjoyed different menial tasks. She did some of the cleaning manually, and often could be found in the garden, tending to the plants and magical soil diligently. He guessed it was something to do, to distract her from thinking too much. The past month has been rather intense for her in terms of revision and studying the arts of mental magic to make it easier for their communication. They could now speak to each other no matter which room they were in, as long as they were both within the house wards. Today marked the third and last day of her examinations which started promptly on Friday morning while the new school year was still not too busy and in full swing. They haven't seen each other all day and he poured himself some of the tea she left on the stove before joining her outside, gathering his cloak and seating himself on the step while he watched her work.

She was kneeling on an old towel to not get too much dirt on her weathered jeans, in between two of the four perfectly straight rows of vegetables on the left side of the garden. Her green sweater hugged her gentle curves closely, and the sleeves were pushed up around her elbows as she worked through the patch and pulled out the well-grown veg with her skilled, glowed hands. Severus noticed the three crates at the edge of the rows, one filled copiously with white and red onions, and shallots. The one next to it was heaving with the weight of pound upon pound of heavy, juicy potatoes. The last crate was split in half, one of the sides already piled with parsnips, the other steadily filling with beautifully red carrots. The magical soil indeed proved encouraging for the seeds and seedlings, he was pleased to see.

Hermione cleaned off the last of the carrots at the end of the row and set it by hand inside the crate before taking off the gloves and getting up off her stiff knees, wiping away the sweat from her brow. Severus moved a little on the step to give her enough space and reheated her tea.

 _Thanks_ , she accepted it and sat down beside him with a contented sigh, sipping on the rich, indian spiced chai which she only made on days when she needed an extra bit of comfort in her couldn't complain, it was rather delicious the way she brewed it in hot milk with plenty of honey.

 _How did it go?_ he asked, well aware that her last examination was in potions that afternoon.

Hermione hummed and leaned back a bit in her seat. _The written part was easy enough, and Slughorn had me brewing the Draught of Living Death of all things. I think he remembers I struggled with it in my sixth year_ , she mused. _It was perfect this time thought,_ she grinned proudly.

Severus chuckled at her unabashed antics, seeing she was very glad that it was all over and she had her qualifications. Not everyone had what it takes to pass their N.E.W.T.s successfully, not to mention doing 8 subjects like Hermione, ever the over-achiever for taking twice the usual amount.

 _Which ones did you find most enjoyable?_ he asked, knowing it would be an odd question to most but Hermione actually honestly found the examinations a challenge, and she loved those.

 _Hmm….Ancient runes, Arithmancy, and Potions,_ she finally said.

 _Indeed?_ Severus raised a brow at the last one.

Hermione chuckled. _Of course. Even thought you were a right bastard sometimes, I always held a love for your subject_ , she explained. _Anyone can indulge in 'foolish wand-waving', but not everyone has a talent for potions_ , she teased him with his own words.

He didn't have time to respond as a brown Hogwarts owl carrying two letters swooped down over them and dropped two envelopes in her lap. As she was the only one to do her exams at this time, and a Ministry official was present at each of her exams, the results were confirmed near immediately. She left the one with the approved ministry seal alone for the moment before opening the one with the Hogwarts crest.

 _It's from Minerva, she's congratulating me on my successful results and asks to see me for tea to discuss career options_ , she mused, folding it back up into the envelope before picking up the heavy envelope carrying her Ministry-approved results and official diploma.

 _Well then, open it_ , Severus encouraged her, not doubting for a moment that her results will be perfect.

She tore the envelope open and unfolded her result sheet, looking at it in stunned silence.

**Ancient Runes OO**

**Arithmancy OO**

**Astronomy O**

**Charms O**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts O**

**Herbology O**

**Potions OO**

**Transfiguration O**

Severus grinned proudly. Receiving a double Outstanding was practically unheard of, only the most successful of students received them. Not to mention in nearly half of their chosen subjects. What surprised him however was the double O she received for potions, as to his knowledge Severus himself was the last one to receive such a high mark.

"Oh my God…" she gasped, still looking at the results startled.

 _I believe congratulations are in order,_ Severus grinned before suddenly finding himself with an armful of excited Hermione and a face-full of her wild hair. He couldn't help but chuckle and return the sudden embrace nonetheless. Hermione pulled away after a moment and sat back down, looking at her diploma proudly. _I did it…_

 _You did indeed,_ Severus nodded before standing and helping her to her feet as well. _And after congratulations, a celebration is in order. Have you prepared dinner yet?_ he asked.

Hermione shook her head. _I completely forgot what time it was,_ she motioned at the garden.

Severus flicked his wand and set the crates under preservation charms before sending them to the pantry. _Good, I shall be the one to provide the dinner tonight. If you would find a suitable attire for muggle London, I know just the place._

 _Thank you_ , she grinned and pecked his cheek before positively dancing her way up the stairs to get ready.

Severus stood rooted to the spot for a moment, touching his cheek where her lips pressed the feeling kiss just moments ago. He discovered that Hermione was a tactile person by nature with her friends, but it still took him by surprise at how comfortable she was around him. With that thought, he headed upstairs to get ready for their evening out.

* * *

Hermione positively glowed with happiness in the muted lighting of the Italian restaurant, her simple burgundy dress bringing out the excited rosiness in her cheeks.

 _Thank you for taking me out to dinner_ , she smiled over he menu, looking at him with a content smile.

 _It is my pleasure, I assure you,_ he replied with a small answering smile while he wrote down his order on a piece of paper for the waiter. _Success should be celebrated, and you are after all entering a new chapter in your life now that your secondary education is completed. Not that I would need a reason for treating you to dinner upon occasion, you take care of our sustenance every day after all,_ he acknowledged.

And it was true. They settled into a domestic routine near immediately after her return to his Hogsmeade house, and helped make it a true home. They sometimes both forgot themselves in research or reading and split the chores the following day to keep the house as neat as they both enjoyed. Other than those days, Hermione liked to rest her brain and clean up the house from top to bottom, including preparing their meals and doing the laundry. She insisted on proper aprons in the lab so Severus wouldn't have to wear the heavy robes, and always checked on him when he had a heavy brewing load, and brought some tea and food to the small table he kept for edibles in the lab. Their evenings were often spent reading or in discussion in front of the fireplace with a fresh pot of tea in good company. They had their days when they preferred solitude, and Severus was still a rather unpleasant man some days, but there was plenty of space in the house for them to keep to themselves when the unpleasant mood hit one or both of them.

The waiter arrived and Severus handed him the paper. The young man looked a little surprised before reading it over and nodding with a smile. "And for the miss?" he asked, turning to look at her, popping his pen on.

"Bruschetta for a starter, and the frutti di mare risotto please," she closed her menu and handed it over.

He nodded and left, returning swiftly with a bottle of sparkling rose wine and some water.

 _Oh Severus, you didn't have to,_ Hermione said gently in his mind, offering him a bright smile.

Severus waved her off. _Try saying that again after you taste it,_ he teased and watched her sip it with delight.

They fell into an easy conversation, their open mental link making it easy for them to continue despite the arrival of their meal.

 _May I inquire about your plans now that you have gained your qualifications?_ Severus asked, interested in hearing what she would choose. She could do anything with that brilliant mind of hers, and they both knew it.

Hermione thought about it for a moment before responding while she chewed a forkful of the delicious risotto. _I gave it some thought, but I'm not quite sure yet. Curse-breaking would combine all my favourite subjects, but I would need a mastery in Arithmancy and Runes for that. Or perhaps healing, like Poppy suggested, which would mean a few more years at the university. I would quite like that, I think. Or teaching. Minerva suggested that several times, and it would allow me enough time during the holidays to travel and do independent research. There are so many options, I am not quite sure,_ she mused.

Severus nodded. _Perhaps it is best to wait until after you've had your conversation with Minerva on the morrow. In the meantime, I do have a proposition for your consider._ She looked intrigued and motioned for him to continue. _If you were interested in both further study and a practical approach to learning, I would offer you the opportunity to gain a Potions Mastery under my tutelage._

Hermione paused and set her fork down. _In all your years as a Potions Master, you've never taken on an apprentice. Why now?_ Hermione asked stunned, having thought the opportunity lost to her. She always wanted to study under Severus' guidance, but thought it was impossible, and getting her Potions Mastery with another Master just did not hold appeal to her. For the man to offer it so freely was near unthinkable.

 _In all honesty, I was never inclined towards the idea because I haven't yet met a student talented and diligent enough for the subject to study with me. I would quite happily however provide guidance to you. With a Mastery in potions, you could easily accelerate your healing qualifications by two years if you were so inclined, or go straight to teaching. I know Minerva would be most glad to have you as my replacement, as persuading Horace to return this year was an absolute pain. As always,_ he drawled, making his opinion of the man rather clear.

Hermione was still a little stunned but he could see the wheels turning in her head. _I don't quite know what to say…_

 _Then do not make a decision tonight. Have tea with Minerva on the morrow and give it careful consideration. My offer is not time-constrained,_ he reassured.

She reached across the table and gently grasped his free hand in hers, squeezing for a moment. _Thank you, Severus. I appreciate your offer more than you will ever know._

Severus returned the gentle squeeze before they returned to their dinner, switching conversation to the new research done into the polyjuice potion. Hermione couldn't have asked for a better celebration of her work and her smile was ever present even on their way home. They walked through Hogsmeade, her hand twined around his firm biceps, her heels clinking lightly over the cobblestones.

 _Thank you for this evening, I had a great time_ , she looked up at him as they walked through the house wards and Severus opened the door for her.

 _So did I_ , he agreed and took her coat, hanging it beside his own in the hallway.

She took off her heels and settled them on the shoe rack before pausing, not sure how to ask what she was thinking. _I know you extended your invitation for me to stay here until I finish my exams, but I was hoping maybe you aren't sick of my presence quite yet._

Severus chuckled. _However did you see right through me?_ he teased but when he saw he unease, nodded. _Our current living arrangement suits me. Why do you ask?_

_Well, I was hoping it will continue to suit you for a while? I don't know what I'll choose next just yet, but I was hoping I could remain living here. If you have no objections of course. If you do, I will start looking for an apartment again as soon as possible._

Severus however shook his head. _That won't be necessary. As I said, our current arrangements are quite suitable._

Hermione nodded and smiled, lifting up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. _Thank you, Severus. Good night._

 _Good night,_ he nodded and watched her head upstairs, giving her some time in the bathroom and to settle down to sleep while he headed to check on his brewing potions. He quite suddenly realised that the thought of her leaving this house, this home, was rather hard to bear….


	5. Allergies and holidays

**21st March 1999**

Hermione looked at the clock warily. It was nearly 6.45 and Severus still hasn't come downstairs for their morning run. It was late October last year when she started her morning runs again, and was surprised to find Severus waiting for her with morning coffee, dressed in what appeared to be a pair of black sweatpants, long sleeve top, and a warm vest to protect him from the morning chill. He didn't provide an explanation, just stood leaning against the counter and drank his coffee while she stretched and downed hers. He then motioned her to proceed him out of the house and took off right beside her, heading through Hogsmeade up towards the long winding road to Hogwarts. They didn't talk, and both kept a comfortable pace running up at the incline before stopping in front of the warded gates and taking a breath. When Hermione finally asked him why he joined her as they walked down the hill at a brisk pace to stretch their cooling muscles slowly, he merely offered a somewhat-there smile and admitted to sometimes missing his active life.

And so it became a routine for them. Working around her busy schedule as an Arithmancy Mastery apprentice to her old professor Septima Vector at Hogwarts, they went for a run every morning at 6.30 on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. And not once was Severus late. She looked at the clock again, 6.52, and headed upstairs towards the master suite. She knocked gently but received no response, which worried her. _Severus?_ she tried seeking out his mind but received no response. She gently pushed the door open and looked inside cautiously, not wanting to disturb him if he was sleeping. They all needed a lie-in sometimes, and she wouldn't begrudge Severus his rest. He's been brewing like mad over the past three weeks to replenish Hogwarts' stocks, and she tried helping him the best she could in the evenings when she got back home.

Hermione squinted a little in the dim light but noticed the bed, while unmade, was perfectly empty. She stood there puzzled for a moment before rolling her eyes at herself. Of course, Severus said he might have to get up a bit early before their run to check on the Veritaserum which was currently at a critical stage. She closed the door gently before heading down the stairs and further down into the basement laboratory. The sight that met her made Hermione rush down the rest of the stairs to check on Severus. His pulse was strong but he was lying on the floor unconscious, and she ran a quick scan, trying to determine what was wrong with him. He suddenly convulsed and she quickly cast a statis charm to pause his reaction, getting up to survey the work bench. The potion was bubbling dangerously, its dark, molten silver colour ominous. She noticed the drop of blood on the chopping board and the…oh shite, belladonna. Severus was allergic to belladonna and he must have come in contact with it when he cut himself. She quickly shoved the soiled potion ingredients away and rooted around for some more belladonna, chopping it swiftly with a clean knife before she sprinkled it evenly over the surface. The bubbles subsided immediately and she stirred carefully 17 times clockwise and 4 anti-clockwise before switching off the heat. The potion shimmered and glowed for a moment before suddenly clearing to its famously colourless and odourless state.

Hermione let it cool off before gently levitating Severus upstairs to his bedroom, and settled him on the bed carefully. She summoned the fast-acting anti-allergen potion Severus kept their home well-stocked with, and released the statis, helping him quickly drink it before any more convulsions could take over. She checked his throat, glad to feel the sweeping going down, and pulled away the collar of his potion robes to see whether he developed a rash. The skin was certainly irritated, so she didn't hesitate and went to the bathroom for a bowl of clean water mixed with a soothing salve, and a clean flannel. She gently stripped the robes from him and covered his boxer-clad lower half with the sheets before letting his body rest while she cleaned out his cut and gently soothed the irritated skin on his arms and torso with the salve-soaked flannel.

Their floo flared and Hermione quickly ran down, glad to see it was Septima, just checking to let her know they had to take a day off due to a project she was drawn into for the Ministry. Hermione took the chance and asked for a day off as well, and the wise Arithmancy Mistress couldn't begrudge her diligent student. She merely handed over a homework assignment that they could continue with on Monday. Hermione thanked her before closing off the floo and heading back upstairs. She kicked off her running shoes and let her voluminous curls down comfortably as she transfigured an armchair by the man's bedside and started on her assignment while keeping a watchful eye on any further reactions. She was glad they trusted each other well enough to share their allergies in case of emergencies such as these. Many potion ingredients were poisonous and some potions were downright scary in their volatile nature. But knowing what the other could possibly react to was helpful.

Her body was nearly completely clear of the residual dark magic that caused her such distress last summer, and Hermione had made her peace with the fact that she won't have children. The world was her oyster, and she spent nearly all of October deciding which of the plentiful offers that just kept arriving her way to choose. The Ministry, different Masters offering apprenticeships, Minerva even sent an offer for a 6 month teaching apprenticeship before taking up one of the posts that will be vacant from September 1999. It was a lot to deal with and she thought hard about her future. She could have gone down the medical route and Poppy most certainly encouraged her to do so, as the elderly witch hoped to retire some time soon. But in the end it was a coffee date with Bill Weasley that made her mind up.

She frowned a bit sadly at the damaged relationship with the Weasleys. The only ones that still talked to her was Bill, who was always wise and kept writing with her after they struck a quick friendly bond during the war, and the twins who occasionally sent a letter and a small present for Christmas. Ron of course spun a story that was his distorted version of the truth and even Molly turned her nose up at Hermione these days. She made her peace with it over the last few months, but was happy to know that Bill and the twins once again didn't take their family's side in this matter. Bill had some business in the British branch of Gringotts in October and sent her a note to meet up. Hermione had mentioned her current contemplation and he spoke so eloquently about the use of runes and Arithmancy in more complex potion research projects, curse-breaking, healing, Ministry-conducted research… There were so many options that by the time they finished their coffee and chat, her head was spinning. Bill just chuckled, gave a hug and left her with a small package of dried French lavender from Fleur. After a couple more days of contemplation, she knew her decision was made.

Severus was surprised when she first told him about her choice of apprenticeship. Hermione could tell by the involuntary way his eyebrow climbed his forehead. But when she explained what she had in mind, he was fairly impressed and agreed readily. Her apprenticeship with Septima was to last until December, and from the next year, she would pick up a research-based Potions Master apprenticeship with Severus. He admitted there were several different developmental projects he had in mind, and she explained that with the added element of her Aritmancy work, it could be accepted in place of a Mastery. All she would have to do is write a thesis to accompany the research and she would be a Mistress in Potions as well. Severus admitted it was a bold but impressive proposition and agreed after they discussed setting up a proper contract closer to the end of her first apprenticeship.

Their Christmas had passed peacefully. She was happy to meet with Harry who remained ever loyal as a friend, and the twins in their shop to exchange gifts and share a quick nearly-Christmas lunch. She was never one for grand decorations, and quickly learned that Severus was a traditional wizard who preferred the older magical celebrations of Yuletide. He taught her how to make hot apple cider and the traditional broth while they set the Yule log into the fireplace with their offerings and spoke their magical wishes. It was a new experience for her, even the Weasleys who were pureblood with a long family history celebrated modern Christmas. Hermione smiled at the memory of their shared meals, long evenings on the sofa with books, and heated discussions over academic ideas.

It really picked up in January when she began her apprenticeship officially, and they've been doing their best to keep up with the house, Hermione with her studies, and Severus with brewing for Hogwarts and private clients. She would sometimes help him in the lab and they would spend some time together but it's been rather hectic for them both. As Hermione sat there and watched his body heal and the rash subside, she decided that this weekend would be a resting one. Maybe they could take a break and go somewhere for a change of scenery…. Such a thought wouldn't have entered her mind a few months ago, but their friendship was more solid than ever and perhaps it was time to make sure they treated themselves.

She quickly tip-toed to the lab and looked at the open orders, shuffling a few around based on urgency and cleaned up Severus' weekend schedule. A pleased smile stretched her lips when she noticed how carefully he kept the set of gold scales she got for his private research brewing to mark his 39th birthday. Severus wasn't originally too pleased about celebrating, but she got them each a slice of the dark chocolate decadent cake they sold at a local patisserie, and handed over his gift without too much fanfare. He did however appear to like it and use it well, and that was all she needed to know to make her glad for the expense.

Grabbing a fresh pot of tea and her laptop, Hermione headed back to his bedside and looked for a few places in Britain that would make for a pleasant get-away. Maybe Devon…or Wales? The weather was slipping into warmer spring days slowly despite the amount of rain, and it might be good to get some fresh, sea-side air perhaps. She would have to ask Severus first thought. They all had places they wanted to avoid after all. The very thought of Forest of Dean made her shudder. Never again. But if he was amenable, this could be a good trip.

She left a few possible places and accommodations opened in separate tabs before carefully sitting at the edge of the bed and running a diagnostic spell. Good, no further reaction, back to a good balance. She gently slipped her hand around his wrist and pressed to check for pulse as she once used to, before suddenly finding her arm immobilised and body held tightly in an armlock. She let out a startled breath, their minds connecting instantly as Severus' obsidian gaze held hers with a ferocious intensity.

 _Severus…._ she called to him gently, her voice caressing his mind soothingly, her hand twisting in his solid grip to gently caress over his scarred pectoral.

The man suddenly seemed to realise whom he was clutching so tightly and immediately loosened his hold, falling back into the sheets and blinking to calm his racing heart. _Forgive me, I didn't meant to hurt you…_

Hermione was however already shaking her head. _I'm sorry, it's my fault. I should know better than to startle a sleeping ex-spy. It's alright Severus, really. I just wanted to check your pulse and forgot myself,_ she admitted, her cheeks heating slightly. For that one tense moment, her heart was beating as frantically as his, his firm grip surprisingly making her body react in a heated way rather than startling bleak memories to the surface. She couldn't remember the number of times she had to fight of an offensive arm lock during the war, but it seemed her body sensed Severus was not a threat.

Severus rubbed his face tiredly, trying to dispel the confusion. _Why am I in bed?_ he asked, memory still a little hazy.

 _I found you in the lab. You cut yourself while chopping belladonna for the veritaserum-_ she gently pressed a hand to his chest when he nearly surged up to go check on it. _Calm down_ , her voice clipped and firm this time, _I added the belladonna and the potion is well within acceptable range for colour and viscosity. Your work didn't go to waste,_ she promised and he relaxed back against the pillow.

She gently reached for his wrist again and he turned his hand into her touch, letting her press her slender fingers against the veins under the surface. She nodded in satisfaction and reached for her laptop. _I have a day off, Septima has some Ministry business to tend to and I've already done my homework. And I shuffled around your brewing schedule according to urgency so you can take a couple of days off. I was thinking we could both do with a change of scenery after the harsh winter. Maybe sea side? Just a couple of days?_ she suggested, hoping he would like the idea. It wasn't like they couldn't afford it, they both had solid savings, but there was always a chance that Severus might rather have a weekend alone. _Or if you want me out of your hair for a bit, I can just take a weekend break somewhere and you can have the house to yourself,_ she added, not wanting to impose.

Severus however shook his head. _Nonsense. That is actually a rather welcome idea. I would be agreeable to a weekend break. Do you have any places in mind?_ he asked.

She showed him the few choice locations including the possible accommodations before they narrowed it down to two. _Wales or Devon?_ she asked, leaving the final decision to him.

 _Wales,_ Severus answered immediately.

Hermione nodded and pulled up the three suggestions she had for Wales. _To be fair, I like them all but I think Aberaeron looks perfect. Small town, beautiful stone beaches, and on the other side hills and nature. We missed our run this morning, we can make up for it with nice long walks, and maybe looking for ingredients and useful herbs to cultivate,_ she suggested.

Severus looked at a few of the images showing the little Welsh town of less than 2,000 inhabitants and nodded, pleased with how it looked. _I agree, it appears to provide just what we both need._

 _I'll make the reservations,_ she smiled and picked up her Clamshell iBook, typing at a speed to get everything set. It was a new model, just came out a few months ago, and she played around a bit with the algorithm until it accepted the arithmetic and runic additions and picked up the nearest internet signal without the hassle of her own router, cables and Merlin knew what. It was a handy spell, and she made the investment into the laptop gladly, knowing she had two Masters titles ahead of her and wanted to keep her studies and research organised. Severus at first snorted in disbelief as he observed her unwrapping it. ' _Do muggles really have nothing better to do than design a plastic version of a clamshell with unnatural tangerine colouring?'_ was his first reaction if she remembered correctly. When she however showed him how it works, Severus had to admit it was a system comparable to magical arithmetic tables. The one thing he did abhor whole-heartedly however were e-mails. _'Electronic mail? Are you suggesting sending a letter simply by typing on those plastic keys? How utterly impersonal. Dunderheads, the lot of them,'_ he had grumbled, only making her smile harder.

 _Something amusing you, Hermione?_ his voice startled her suddenly and she looked up, realising he's been observing her for the past few minutes.

She just shook her head. _Not at all. I found a telephone number for the bed and breakfast, so I'll go and give them a call. Would you like to leave tonight or tomorrow morning? You are perfectly well, no lingering effects of the anaphylaxis, but its up to you._

Severus nodded. _Let us leave this eve so we may have a slow start tomorrow morning,_ he suggested and she headed to her room for her mobile phone to make the reservations.

As it turned out, speaking on the phone with the lovely but rather unfortunately semi-deaf squib lady who owned the B&B was not the best of ideas. Hermione had asked for twin beds, both of them having agreed that paying for three nights two single bedrooms was unnecessary and impractical, as they lived together in a shared space. The owner however booked them in for a double bedroom with a large, king size bed that they would be sharing for the duration. Severus asked whether she would prefer a different arrangement but Hermione was impartial to the issue, and as no twin rooms were available, they took what they got. The room was comfortable and warmly decorated, and the en suite bathroom was pristine, so they had no complaints to make really. They took a quick walk along the harbour before sleep, the town peaceful and nearly quiet with the exception of the two local pubs that were lively with the few locals out for a pint with their mates. Once they returned, Hermione picked up her pyjamas and by silent agreement left Severus to change in the bedroom. She plaited her hair loosely to get it out of the way, knowing it would be a right mess in the morning anyway, and headed back to the bedroom. After a few hours of quiet reading, they settled down each respectfully on their chosen side of the bed with surprisingly no awkwardness, having seen each other sleep before.

 _Would you like me to set the alarm or should we see if we can sleep in?_ she asked, wanting to hear his thoughts.

 _Let us rest and wake up when we will,_ he suggested, ready for her to settle down so he could turn out the light.

Hermione settled her wand under her pillow, neither of them even attempting to shake the war-time habit, and snuggled in under the heavy duvet. _Good night, Severus…_ her mind already sleepy and mental voice soft and warm, caressing his mind.

He turned out the lights and laid back, holding onto their mental link just long enough to wish her a good night in return before settling down tiredly, falling asleep near instantly for a change.

* * *

Severus woke up slowly, feeling entirely too warm and something was tickling his rather prominent nose. He blinked his eyes open slowly and realised that he was still on his back just as when he went to sleep, lying on the left side on the bed. What has changed was the young woman holding onto him like there was no tomorrow, supple breasts pressed into his chest and a slim leg wrapped around his rather comfortably. He looked down, noticing the riot of hair that has escaped the loose plait Hermione tied it into before going to bed, her hair tie laughing at him from her pillow as he gently gathered the mass of curls out of his face. Hermione stirred but only to press her cheek closer into his warmth, her petite fingers holding onto his cotton t-shirt tightly.

She had once told him about the freezing cold of their tent at night while they were camping in the woods. When the youngest Weasley son left them to go back home, Potter and herself would often sleep in the same bed just to keep themselves warm. Severus wasn't entirely surprised that her body still naturally sought out the heat of a body beside her in sleep, considering how little she wore to bed.

He abruptly stopped that trail of thought and tried to gently untangle their bodies, but she made a dissatisfied noise and only held onto him even tighter. Severus closed his eyes for a moment and decided to just let it go, wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her close if that would help her get the rest she needed. She hummed contentedly and he allowed himself a smile, as it was the first time anyone found his presence quite so soothing. He cast a quick tempus which revealed that it was only half past 5, and reached for his book, reading quietly and waiting for the woman in his arms to wake.

Hermione nuzzled into her pillow and hummed, feeling warm and comfortable. She suddenly realised that a solid, strong heart was beating under her ear and listened with a frown, looking around. Severus noticed her waking up and looked down at her from his book, offering a small smile. _Good morning._

Hermione realised she was wrapped around the man tightly and blushed. _I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to tackle you at night,_ she apologised profusely and made to put some space between them.

Severus however tightened his arm around her and she looked at him in puzzlement. _It is no inconvenience. Stay if you are comfortable,_ he offered.

Hermione studied him for a moment longer, making sure he didn't really mind, and settled back down across his chest comfortably. _What are you reading?_

Severus chuckled, caressing her mind with the warm sound. _Runic symbology. There is a chapter about combining spell-work with potions through runic spell signatures. A fairly advanced theory,_ he admitted.

 _Read to me? It sounds interesting_ , she admitted and subconsciously nuzzled closer into his chest.

Severus smiled into her riotous curls before starting at the top of the page again, all the while thinking that he wouldn't mind waking up this way again…


	6. Christmas and conflict

**25th December 1999**

Hermione positively beamed with happiness, looking at the large gold medal hanging beside Severus' above the fireplace in a dark mahogany frame. Severus surprised her the day before by hanging it there with a small, proud smile. She finally completed her Arithmancy Mastership and couldn't wait to start working with Severus on their research project in January. They've discussed it at length, and Hermione finally made the vote to tackle Wolfsbane first. It was a volatile potion with many imperfections, but if they experimented with Arithmetic equations to calculate the effect of each ingredient on the other, and on the stability of the potion in general, they could possibly improve its effects. Or so they hoped. For now, it was time for the holidays and some much needed rest. She remembered fondly the peaceful Yule celebration she shared with Severus last year, but this year, he suggested she show him her kind of Christmas.

And so it was that the usually dour Potions Master found himself with an elegantly and tastefully decorated Christmas tree in the corner of the room, a small but very welcoming wreath on the front door to their home, and a household that smelled of Hermione's baking, cloves, and cinnamon. She rarely baked, neither of them particularly fond of sweets unless it was chocolate of course, but neither of them admitted the weakness out loud. It just so happened that there was a well-stocked drawer in their kitchen, full of chocolate truffles and other confectionery that somehow always seemed to be full… He had to admit thought that Hermione's baking while not necessary visually perfect warmed him nonetheless. The chocolate oat biscuits were all a bit wonky, half of the honey-dough and gingerbread cookie batch was possibly a bit burned around the edges, and yet he couldn't stop eating them.

 _We'll have to run at least five times a week after New Year,_ Hermione's laughing voice caressed his mind, as if she were reading his thoughts.

Severus raised a brow, looking down at himself. Whilst it was true that he did manage to get to a much healthier weight, the years of strain and abuse would probably never allow him to get plump. Hermione on the other hand didn't have a loose pair of jeans in her wardrobe. At the age of 20, her body was now past the teenage years and filling out into more prominent curves, a sight that did not escape Severus' observations. Medically speaking, he was aware that the changes to her body probably made it a bit more difficult in terms of hormonal regulation after the hysterectomy, and that very well may be the reason why her frame filled out a bit more. And as long as Hermione continued to glow with health as she did right now before his very eyes, he would gladly take her shopping for a size up jeans himself. Her beauty only kept growing as far as he was concerned.

 _What?_ Hermione asked, wondering what that strange look was for.

Fortunately for Severus, he was saved by the metaphorical bell when the floo flared and Tweedledum and Tweedledee stepped through. Why did he agree to a 'family Christmas' again?

"Fred! George!" Hermione beamed and let herself be swept up in their arms.

Oh. Right. That smile. _You're grown soft, old man,_ Severus grumbled to himself before getting up and shaking their hands.

"Angelina and Katie couldn't make it?" Hermione asked sadly.

"Sorry, princess. At least this way you get us all to yourself," Fred grinned cheekily.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and took their coats, ushering them to sit down and help themselves to some of the mulled wine and eggnog. That probably wasn't the best idea, she mused, but at least the evening won't be boring if those two got drunk. The next to arrive through the floo was Bill, looking a little worse for wear but much improved since August. They had been so happy when Fleur got pregnant, eagerly awaiting their first born child. Hermione was ecstatic when they asked Charlie and her to be the godparents. In a cruel twist of fates, neither Fleur, nor the baby made it through labour, leaving Bill devastated. He was inconsolable, the wolf within him restless and missing his companion. The only consolation was that Fleur wasn't Bill's mate or otherwise Hermione would have feared for his life. Hermione had been the first person he contacted after it happened, and Severus remembered well how she was there for the eldest Weasley son day and night. Her loyalty and love to those she considered her friends was unwavering, and Severus wouldn't doubt it for a moment as he was now one of the few who counted in that category. At least Bill looked much more collected these days, although the profound sadness in his gaze was still noticeable.

"Hey, glad you could join us," Hermione smiled gently and pulled him into a fierce hug which he returned for a long moment before letting her go and shaking Severus' hand.

"Thanks for having me," he said to the Potions Master, aware that he was a private man and rarely let anyone inside his home.

The magical pen beside Severus' elbow scribbled his response across the floating parchment. _**You are most welcome in our home.**_

Bill nodded, looking at them strangely for a moment before greeting his brothers. Severus raised a brow at Hermione in a silent question but she shook her head with a small smile. _You referred to it as our home,_ she explained.

 _Is it not?_ Severus asked, failing to see the issue. It was true, the home was theirs. After living in it together for nearly two years, Severus could hardly call it anything else. Hermione's presence in the house was everywhere he looked. Even now when he looked around, he easily spied a dark hair pin on the mantle. Hermione probably took it out to let her hair down after decorating. Those blasted pins were everywhere and he didn't even have it in him to protest because they let him know she was around. Yup, Severus Snape has officially become soft. What has his life come to?

He felt a gentle touch on his forearm and looked down into Hermione's smiling face. _It is our home, technically, but it's not..ours._

Well that was just confusing, what was she on about? He didn't get a chance to question her further when Harry Potter stepped out of their fireplace, with a somewhat familiar-looking young woman. Severus knew she used to be his student but couldn't exactly remember her.

"Harry!" Hermione fell into his bear-hug before smiling at his companion. "And you must be Ava, so lovely to meet you," she shook the blonde's hand.

Ah, yes. Ava Morris, Hufflepuff, muggleborn, a year younger than Hermione's class. Well, at least Potter wasn't with the Weasley chit, that would have been too much of a Potter family cliche… The two looked absolutely smitten with each other, and it was perhaps a little harsh but Severus was really glad he wouldn't be teaching their Gryffinpuff children in a decade or so.

"It's beautiful," Hermione admired the pretty ruby engagement ring on Ava's finger and congratulated them whole-heartedly, before ushering them in and heading into the kitchen to check on all the food and finish up last minute preparations.

The decorations and baking were rather traditional for Christmas, but everyone was in for a surprise when several fish dishes, a beef stew, small sharing meat dishes, various kinds of potato sides and mixed vegetables appeared on the table. They were an eclectic group of people, and everyone liked to celebrate differently. This way the food was plentiful, colourful and interesting, and everyone sat, ready to dig in.

Severus looked at Hermione, motioning for her to say a few words. She lifted her glass of wine and smiled at the people she considered her dearest friends and family. "Welcome everyone, and may you have the merriest of Christmas. Thank you for coming and sharing the holidays with Severus and I, we are happy to have you in our home," she smiled at Severus, repeating his words back to him cheekily. "Please enjoy, there is plenty to eat, but do leave some space for the desert. If you can't, you are in the home of a potions master. I'm sure we could find a digestive potion somewhere," she winked and their guests shared a chuckle. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" everyone echoed and she sat down, gently clinking her glass against Severus'.

 _Merry Christmas, Severus_ , she smiled at him joyfully.

 _Merry meet, Hermione_ , Severus replied in his own way and offered a small bow of his head in gratitude for their meal.

It was the first Christmas they shared with their friends, and Severus had to admit he wouldn't mind spending the next Christmas in a similar way.

**2nd May 2000**

Hermione growled in frustration for the millionth time and shoved her notebook closed before storming up the stairs. The bloody formula was driving her batshit crazy! Bloody aconite, she couldn't find anything else to help stabilise the reaction between the blasted herb and the moonstone powder. None of her calculation were coming out right, she couldn't get the sequence and probability correctly enough for them to proceed with a supplementation, and Severus was really not helping. Why they decided to do work toady was beyond her.

They both woke up in a ghastly mood that morning, the second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts still hit them like a wall of bricks. They didn't even dare speak to each other properly because they could both see it was about to be a hellish day. Then she started getting frustrated with the formula, and Severus banging down a fresh cauldron after ruining a simple burn salve was just the last straw. She needed to do something, go somewhere but she couldn't for the world of her figure out what would make it better. She started on a fresh pot of tea but it took only one look outside the window and she growled at the sight of the castle. Her fidgeting caused one of the teacups to slip from the kitchen counter and smash on the floor loudly, much to her further annoyance.

Severus appeared in the doorway nearly instantly, a frown between his brows. _Do kindly take care not to destroy the kitchen._

 _Don't_ , she warned him. _Not today, Severus._ Hermione squatted down and started picking up the shards by hand before they suddenly struggled in her palm and flew up to form a perfectly repaired tea cup. _Seriously?_ she huffed.

 _Are you a witch or not?_ Severus scoffed.

Hermione saw red, the memory of Bellatrix calling her a dirty animal who stole a wand just to pretend to be a witch flashed before her eyes. Before she even knew it, her wand slipped from her sleeve and she was gripping it tightly. "How dare you?" she hissed, completely enraged by the insinuation.

She felt pressure on her mind but pulled up shields of steel all around like a fortress, not letting him in for a second. "Don't you dare. I'm a witch, and not just any witch. My parents may be muggles, but I have a magical core, I know how to do magic, and you BETTER. BLOODY. REMEMBER. IT!" she hissed, her hair positively sparkling with magic at the ends.

Severus advanced on her, silent rage in his gaze. He gripped Hermione's shoulders tightly and pressed her back against the counter until she had nowhere to escape and pressed into her mind forcefully, not heading her cry of pain. _Insufferable woman! Don't you DARE imply I ever thought you anything less than a witch! Who do you think you're talking to? I may have been a Death Eater but I am not like THEM!_ his enraged voice resonated in her mind until she finally managed to gather enough strength and forcefully pushed him away from her body and out of her mind.

They were both panting with exhaustion, the fight suddenly leaving them when they looked at the state of the other. Hermione felt liquid trickling over her top lip and swiped it away, coming up with blood. Severus invaded her mind so forcefully that she had a nosebleed, but it was her that had over-reacted despite the minor provocation. Today was not a good day, they were both agitated, and apparently couldn't handle it like adults. She wordlessly summoned a sweater to keep away the breeze from her nude shoulders and headed out, apparating straight from the bottom step with a loud crack.

Severus just stood in the kitchen for a long time, trying to process what just happened, and realised that he didn't like the way they left this argument. In the past, he would have closed off and given whoever he was arguing with the silent treatment. But not with Hermione. Her outburst and accusations made his blood boil, especially since they fought against that kind of nonsense and prejudice in the blasted war for years. But that did not warrant him violating her precious mind that was always so open and welcoming to him. Severus knew he overstepped a boundary there.

He leaned against the table and noticed the two invitations to the Memorial Ball, and growled. Fucking memorials and pompous Ministry shite. They didn't want to originally go, but Potter made a point about showing up and making a united stand against the Ministry shenanigans. Hermione of course was happy to force the Ministry into a more humble position. People died, whole families died out or were driven out of the country. They all lost someone in the war. Every single one of them. And to have the Ministry throw a gala and make it a grand celebration was just not right in their opinion. Would they still be going? He had no idea. What he did want was to find Hermione and make sure she was alright. And to apologise, because while he never had to handle a situation like this before, it was what needed to be done.

He opened the floo Network and sent through a message to notify Potter that he was waiting for him. Harry stepped through in just a couple of minutes and looked at him curiously. "Severus? Is everything alright?"

Severus shook his head and the parchment and quick quill appeared beside them. _**Is Hermione by any chance at the Headquarters?**_

Harry raised a curious brow. "No, I haven't seen her all day. Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly, himself looking a little tired after a night filled with nightmares and memories from the war. They were all scarred and it looked like no one was getting through the day unscathed.

Severus hesitated but answered with a partial truth. _**She was somewhat upset. It is not the most joyous of days. Do you have an idea of where she might be?**_

Harry read it and frowned, reading between the lines. "Upset angry or upset emotionally in general?" he asked.

Severus loathed to be more specific but as it appeared to be an important distinction, he answered truthfully this time. _**Both.**_

Harry nodded and picked up the quill, scribbling down an address in Muggle London. "That's your best chance. Do you want me to go find her instead?" he suggested, not fully sure what happened.

But Severus was already shaking his head. _**I will handle it Potter. We'll see you at the ball at 7.**_

Harry nodded and headed for the floo before the quill tickled his neck and he turned to look at the parchment once more.

_**Thank you.** _

He looked up at the man, his gaze hard and serious. "I don't know what is going on between you two, Hermione never tells me more than that you make her happy. I hold respect for you, sir, despite our differences. But if you hurt her, you will regret it," he said firmly and stepped through the floo in a roar of green flames.

Severus raised an unimpressed brow, knowing Hermione could take care of herself better than anyone. But he did feel remorse for being the one to upset her quite so. Potter wasn't entirely useless and Severus had Hermione to find, so he could ponder how he apparently made her happy when there was an appropriate time for it. He looked at the address and warded their home before apparating soundly.

He was a bit confused by appearing in the middle of an alley, stepping out into a busy muggle London street. Was this where Hermione was supposed to be? If Potter gave him the wrong address and wasted his time, Severus would use him as potion ingredients… But there she was, across the road in a little cafe. He could see Hermione sitting at a small, round table with a pot of tea, her face in her hands and shoulders slumped. Without further ado, Severus swept inside and quietly sat across from her, waiting for her to acknowledge him.

Without actually looking at him, she slid the tea cup across the table in a silent offering before taking the tissue away from her nose, glad that the bleeding has stopped. Severus took a hearty sip, soothed instantly like only a British man could be soothed by a cuppa. Hermione still wasn't looking at him however, and he suddenly realised it wasn't because of embarrassment or anger. She was afraid to look into his eyes because she feared for her mind. Without giving his body leave to do so, his hand reached for hers and lifted her palm to his smooth cheek.

Hermione startled at the gentle touch and finally looked up, suppressing a gasp at the soft look in those wondrous obsidian eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, knowing she over-reacted to his flippant comments that usually didn't bother her. Severus was still a caustic man often but when the taunts weren't aimed at her, she actually realised he had an excellent sense of humour. Today however they both should have been more careful with their words and handled the situation better.

Severus squeezed the hand at his cheek gently, brushing against her mental shields lightly. Her teeth dug into her plush lower lip for just a moment before lowering the shields just enough to let the man through. The gentle caress of his mental magic soothed her near instantly and his voice was silky and calm when he finally spoke to her.

 _Forgive me, I am aware that I overstepped. I would appreciate it if you did not close off your mind in my presence, it is most precious to me, I swear it_ , he said earnestly.

Hermione nodded. _Maybe it would be best if we just stop working for today and take a break before we have to attend the blasted ball,_ she sighed.

 _That would be most reasonable,_ Severus agreed.

 _I didn't even ask, are you wearing robes or a suit?_ she inquired curiously. After the war, muggle suits and dresses instead of the heavy robes very much came into fashion, and she had to admit it was a bit of a relief to not have to carry the layers.

 _I will attend in my formal robes. Which reminds me that I wanted to ask you whether you would accompany me to the ball this eve,_ he suggested.

Hermione chuckled. _I thought we were both already going?_

Severus shook his head. _I meant if you would be my companion for the evening_ , he clarified.

Hermione looked a bit uncertain and noticed him closed off as if he expected her to decline, so she hastened to explain her scruples. _Would it be acceptable for me to accompany you as your Apprentice? Is it not an ethical breach, technically?_

Severus offered a small smile. _I am not asking my apprentice, Mistress Granger. I would like for my dear friend Hermione to attend the ball with me, to make the eve more bearable._

Hermione couldn't help herself but smile widely. _In that case it will be a pleasure to accompany you, Severus._

Severus surprised her by taking her hand and pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles before setting it down and reaching for the tea. _May I inquire as to whether you already have an attire for this eve?_

Hermione nodded. _I will be wearing a ball gown instead of robes. I presume you already have your robes chosen?_

 _Yes, black velvet,_ he specified.

 _Perfect_ , she smiled. _We will compliment each other then. I just need to get some shoes._

 _Is that why you are here?_ Severus asked curiously, wondering what was so special about this address.

Hermione shrugged. _Partially, I guess. I had intentions to come here, there is a great shoe shop just around the corner. I just wanted to come somewhere familiar and this is the cafe my mum and I used to stop by when we went shopping together in London,_ she admitted.

Severus nodded and noticed she only had her wand on her. _Did you bring any finances with you?_

She shook her head. _I had a fiver in my pocket for the tea, from the last time I was in muggle London._

Severus stood and helped her get out of her seat. _Well then, let us get you some shoes._

Hermione looked at him incredulously. _You're taking me shopping?_

Severus snickered. _Well I cannot possibly show up at the ball with a barefoot nymph of a woman. We wouldn't want to give the media a chance to gossip,_ he deadpanned and held the door open, glad to hear the bubbly laugh that escaped his companion. Perhaps the day was yet salvageable…


	7. Two dancers, two dances

Severus led Hermione through a graceful waltz, admiring the sight before him. No pureblood witch in her right mind would have done what Hermione did without a hesitation. Their obsession with perfection was too hard to ignore after years of socialisation and dedication to always being more and better than others. There were many witches in excellently tailored robes and dresses tonight, their hair coiffed without a single hair out of place. And yet they all paled in comparison to the brave and beautiful witch in his very arms.

When Potter first suggested showing up at the Ministry ball as a united front against their antics, he didn't yet know that Hermione will be the one to make the biggest wave. And as Severus inconspicuously looked around, he found that nearly every set of eyes in the room was looking at them. Usually he would have been glad to stay under the radar to get it over with, but he felt nothing but pride as he easily led Hermione into an elegant turn.

When she came down the stairs that night, he couldn't help himself but stare. The silver velvet dress was serving two purposes; making him rather speechless (no pun intended), and most certainly making a point. The sleeves were three-quarter length, revealing her smooth right forearm, and the left that clearly showed the still furiously red 'Mudblood' carved into her soft skin. The fabric barely skimmed the top of her shoulders before dipping down into a moderate cleavage, the wide, puckered scar left by Dolohov's curse clearly on display in a prominent, jagged line between her collarbone and the valley between her breasts. The fabric came in a little at the waist before falling beautifully to the floor.

Her hair was pinned up into a simple chignon, and Severus nearly protested the confinement of such a mane. That was until she twirled around and showed him the back. The dress dipped down, brushing her spine around the 8th Thoracic vertebrae, showing off that lovely neck of hers, and the intricate criss-cross of silvery, thin lines left by Avery's Sectumsempra during the final battle. When she turned to look at him again, Severus noticed the fire and the pride in her eyes, and realised rather fiercely that he was in love with this magnificent human being.

He stepped closer and pressed a kiss to her knuckles gallantly. _You take my breath away with your beauty this eve, madam._

Hermione positively beamed at the adoration he caressed her mind with. _And you look most handsome yourself, sir._ She reached up and smoothed the collar of his robes. _Do you still desire for me to be your companion for the ball, knowing now how I wish to attend it?_ she asked, determined to show that a war survivor looked far from perfect and polished, but didn't want to compromise Severus' own situation.

Without thinking too deeply about it, Severus pulled her closer into his body and leaned down to join their lips together for the first time, in a firm yet tender kiss. Hermione sighed contentedly, knowing in all honesty that the kiss was months in the making. They have grown closer steadily as friends, as colleagues, and the intimacy of mental communication only aided in strengthening their bond. There was an underlying tension to some of their interactions, Hermione could feel it. She knew they came to mean to each other more than they appeared, but did not wish to overstep. It was not unheard of for a Master and their Apprentice to get romantically involved, but her own ethical conduct have warred with her desires for a few weeks now. Not tonight. She felt no scruples, only the warmth of Severus' thin lips as he held her closer. When they pulled apart, there was no need for words as they felt the other's affection through their mental bond.

And Severus was a rather delightful dancer, as Hermione soon found out. Their entrance was first met with a shocked silence, followed by the rise of murmured gossip.

**"Granger and the Death Eater?"**

**"What happened to her?"**

**"Is she under the Imperius curse?"**

**"Look at the scars! Do you think they're real from the war?"**

**"How ugly. I knew she was a tasteless mudblood…."**

Neither of them paid the remarks any mind after years of riding the tide of public opinion. After saying a brief hello to Harry and Ava, Severus whisked Hermione off to the dance floor, much to her delight. She felt the looks and the glares, heard the malicious whispers all around them, and yet she felt comfortable.

 _It's a pleasure to dance with someone who has a talent and appreciation for the art,_ Severus whispered to her senses, the words caressing her mind tenderly.

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand gently as he led her into another graceful turn. _I miss it sometimes. The last time I danced was at the Yule Ball years ago. But before then, mum and I would always dance in our living room. She was the one who taught me,_ she explained.

Severus remained his neutral expression, yet his eyes held warmth at how freely she opened up to him still. _Perhaps we may yet make a habit of it on days when we do not feel like working_ , he proposed.

 _Perhaps,_ Hermione agreed just as the song ended and the orchestra switched to a soft blues tune which had Severus pulling her closer into his body.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, not wishing to irritate the scars on his neck which were already somewhat chaffed by the pressed shirt under his robes. Severus' hands were placed respectfully at her lower back, but she caught a hint of desire in his eyes and pressed but an inch closer into his warmth.

 _I think we made a good point tonight, but maybe we could head home early?_ she asked, as two dances and their previous mingling were considered an appropriate effort in compliance with the Ministry request for attendance. Well, without giving into their rules too much.

Severus nodded as they swayed slowly. _What would you have us do the rest of the eve?_ he asked, not sure he wanted to see her out of that gorgeous dress just yet.

 _Can we read in bed? Like we did on our trip to Wales?_ she asked, but saw that he caught on her unasked question.

Their weekend in Wales remained one of her fondest memories of all times. Their time there had been so peaceful, and somehow sleeping so close to each other was not discomfiting in the least. But it was a one-time occurrence due to their booking mishap, and they kept their space upon returning home. They would occasionally fall asleep on the sofa while reading in the evening, and always woke in a tangle of sleepy limbs. But it was never deliberate, never discussed or made a big deal. This time however, Hermione was asking whether he was comfortable in sharing his bed with her that night without the pressure of forward insinuations or expectations.

Severus did not answer, as the song ended with a smooth saxophone note, and he took a step back, bowing to her as was the etiquette at the end of the dance. Hermione curtsied slightly and took his offered elbow, the pair striding out of the large ballroom elegantly to the sound of outraged tongue-waggling.

* * *

Hermione gently knocked on his open doorframe and smiled at the sight of the man already in his cotton pyjamas.

 _May I?_ she asked, motioning at his bed.

Severus nodded, sweeping his hand in an open gesture towards the luxurious bed in a silent invitation. Hermione padded over softly on bare feet, and crawled under the warm fleece blankets in her knickers and top. She never believed in lingerie, finding it rather pointless and impractical. She was who she was, and Severus knew her better than anyone. If he could live with her simple tastes and scars, she could live with his intense personality. They were human, not perfect. She let her hair fall down and pulled her glasses down from the mane to her nose, sighing in regret at her eyesight finally giving up on her after so many years of studying by odious lighting. She was far from blind but the strain caused her migraines, so she gave in and got the blasted reading glasses. At least she wasn't the only one, Hermione grinned, looking at the small pair of oval glasses in an elegant silver frame by Severus' bedside. She rarely saw him wear them, but when he did, she would catch herself occasionally studying his features.

Severus Snape may not be a handsome man by most standards, his features somewhat harsh still despite filling out over the years. But Hermione found the large Roman nose rather fitting in the setting of his face, and the intensity and expression in those espresso eyes always made a delightful shiver travel the length of her spine. Each to their own, as the saying went.

Severus settled beside her, his gaze flicking momentarily to Hermione's chest where she knew her nipples were possibly denting the soft cotton of her top. She merely smiled and continued to read Isherwood's compelling story, leaning somewhat into the warmth radiating from Severus' body. He suddenly raised his arm and slid it around her shoulders, pulling lightly to offer her better closeness. Hermione shuffled a little, her back pressed to his still slightly distinguishable ribcage, and felt the man's arm wind around her waist before settling comfortably on her belly. She leaned further into the embrace and laced their fingers over her stomach, leaving them each with a hand to hold the books and turn the pages. It was what both of them always wanted more than anything; peaceful companionship. And it appeared they finally found it in each other's arms.

Severus's callused thumb was absent-mindedly stroking Hermione's flat belly a few hours later before she yawned and closed her book in resignation. She felt the arm around her momentarily tighten on reflex and turned her head up to offer a sleepy smile. _May I stay?_ she asked hopefully. Severus took off his glasses and closed his own book, nodding for her to get comfortable. Hermione set everything on the bedside table and looked for her hair tie to get the riotous mane out of the way.

 _Let it live. You would have lost the tie at night anyway,_ Severus' chuckling response caressed her mind.

Hermione huffed a bit but shuffled lowed under the warm blankets, stretching out comfortably and most readily to get some rest. She looked at Severus for a moment before shuffling closer to the middle of the bed and smiled when the man turned to lie on his side and pulled her body close until he was stretched out along the length of her back. How he managed to sleep without her hair suffocating him, she didn't know and probably never will. But it was her hair that he always ended up breathing in while they slept, so she made the offering freely. They didn't even manage a good night before darkness consumed them.

**1st June 2000**

Hermione grumbled a little, waking slowly to something tickling her shoulder persistently. Oh. Severus chuckled against her shoulder blade and moved away, encouraging her to wake up.

 _What time is it?_ she asked sleepily, the connection between their minds easy and a bit lazy due to the early morning.

 _Only just passed 5 o'clock. I thought you may wish to wake slowly and have breakfast before we head to Paris,_ he caressed her side while she stretched languidly before curling into his warmth.

 _Hmmmmm we really should…but I really don't want to move yet…_ she pressed her forehead against his breastbone and breathed the man in. Bergamot, sandalwood, sleep, and something solely Severus, her most favourite scent in the world.

Severus chuckled and pulled her closer into his body. _I can make breakfast this morn if that is your wish,_ he suggested, but hardly wanted to get out of the warm bed and away from the sleepy woman in his arms.

 _Noooo, stay a bit longer?_ she asked, giving him the option.

Severus gladly obliged and nudged her thigh, enjoying her sleepy chuckle as she swung it up around his hip and pressed him back into the mattress to better settle atop his lean frame. He couldn't help himself but map the curve of her soft-skinned hips down to her plush bottom, squeezing the cheeks to pull her closer. Hermione looked blindly for a hair tie to get her mass of curls out of her face but it was no use. Severus sometimes cheekily vanished it just because he loved her looking like Medusa. She couldn't even complain with the man being a Slytherin….

With a sigh she sat up astride his hips and pushed her curls back, summoning a sturdy hair clip to secure them back. Severus raised an unimpressed brow but Hermione merely rolled her eyes and leaned down to catch his lips in a kiss. That certainly sweetened the deal and Severus wrapped his arms around her once more, enjoying the soft weight of the young woman atop him. Ever-since the memorial ball a month ago, they've opened themselves to the one avenue of closeness and intimacy that they haven't explored yet properly; physical affection. Hermione now rarely slept in her room, the comfort of having someone to keep the bed warm with and hold affectionately was unmistakeable and hard to relinquish. So she didn't. And Severus was more than happy to share this part of himself with someone after so many years without companionship.

It was two years ago that he actually started to get to know his ex-student and the woman Hermione Granger became over the years. However actually sharing a home with her, seeing her many talents and passions, and her greatest imperfections equally, allowed for him to share himself on a level he had never shared with another human being. She had no illusions, knew who he was and how difficult he could be to live with sometimes, and yet she respected him for himself. It was a new feeling but he slowly grew to appreciate her for it even more. Having the freedom to appreciate her body along with her brilliant mind was truly a pleasure, and he offered his own in turn, which she accepted readily.

They have been entirely too busy over the past few weeks with specialty potions and further research into their combined thesis, which meant they rarely managed to do much more than crawl into bed utterly exhausted. They completed most of the workload on Monday, crashed for a day to rest, before getting on with preparations for a potions conference in Paris starting that Friday afternoon.

 _Hmmm… we need to finish packing, get ready, check in, and look properly at the program. I need to know what I'll have to wear and if we'll have any time during the weekend to see the city!_ Hermione mused excitedly through their mental connection while enjoying a languid kiss.

Severus decided her cognitive ability was entirely too focused still and slid his hand under the hem of her sleeping shirt, traveling up to cup a modest but perky breast. Hermione hummed in pleasure, arching into his warm, callused hand as she rolled her hips gently to tease back. Oh, now that wouldn't do. Severus rolled them over until he was hovering over the young woman and deepened their kiss while his dextrous fingers worked on getting the blasted t-shirt off. Right now.

Hermione had no qualms about wiggling up to get the t-shirt off, huffing irritably when she finally got it over her head but found her vision obscured by her hair. Severus chuckled at her predicament and she would have given him a right glare, if he didn't nip her nipple at that very moment and forced the breath out of her. It's been entirely too long…. They never got there with Ron, something about their kisses never quite managed to motivate her enough. She was by no means completely inexperienced, but it has been a while and her body was throbbing with heat for the touch of another.

Severus could smell her arousal and continued to toy with her soft breasts while hooking his fingers in the waistband of her sleeping shorts. Hermione raised her hips in encouragement and he pulled the cloth off, groaning in delight when he leaned back down to kiss her and her hips rubbed against his belly. The coarse curls at the apex of her thighs were damp with her need and Severus couldn't help himself but leave their kiss to taste her. They knew of each other's body, there was no embarrassment about nudity or modesty when it came to healing. But to familiarise themselves with each other's body like this was a kind of intimacy Severus wasn't privy to in his life before. Especially since their minds were still connected and their pleasure mingling together.

 _Uhh….OH…big nose…good…_ Hermione's thoughts all jumbled in pleasure made him chuckle against her quivering core. He was well aware what his sizeable nose was rubbing against. Yes, there were indeed some perks to having a big nose.

 _You are aware that I can hear you, my dear…_ he drawled huskily, teasingly in her mind and watched her pupils dilate further.

 _Insufferable…man…oooh right there…_ her hand slid into his hair and clutched at his raven locks, encouraging him further.

Severus relished her lack of shyness, and the freedom with which she opened to the pleasure he was giving her. Her breath hitched and he felt her thighs tensing around his head before she arched with a hoarse cry, tightening around his lapping tongue for a few shaky seconds. She flopped back against the bunched up blankets, trying to catch her breath and urging Severus up over her body. She chuckled a bit breathlessly and leaned up to lick his nose cheekily, tasting herself without a care for the world. Severus was admittedly enchanted by how comfortable she was with him. Hermione caught his lips in a kiss as her hand reached down to the hardness tenting his pyjamas, smiling at the feel of his eagerness. He groaned when she wrapped her slender fingers around his length and ground his hips into the touch.

 _I want to feel you…_ Hermione's mind whispered to his, the spark of arousal lit once again within her.

Severus reached towards her with his mental touch, their need, passion and pleasure merging and enhancing one another as they grew impatient and quickly disposed of the last remaining garment between them. Hermione rolled them over and settled astride his hips, her breasts just barely brushing his chest as she kissed him once more and straightened up.

 _Slowly, it may hurt,_ he warned her and she nodded, having read up on the possible effects of hysterectomy on her sexual life.

 _Bear with me_ , she warned, taking a deep breath as she felt him nudge her entrance.

Severus held onto her hips to help steady her, and had to grit his teeth at the incredible feel of her as she began to descent his length inch by torturous inch. Hermione frowned for a moment at she felt a little sensitive and tender, his girth stretching muscles that haven't been used in a while. But once she was settled, she found there was no pain, and very little discomfort. Some women suffered the loss of pleasure in penetrative sex after a hysterectomy, but it seemed she was lucky.

She wiggled her hips a little to make sure she was settled and Severus' fingers dug into her soft flesh in restraint. _I'm alright, come here…_ she urged, until he sat up and she could wrap her arms around him.

 _No pain?_ Severus asked, but she could feel the strain, the pleasure slowly eroding his cognitive coherence.

 _Just you and I,_ she reassured and pulled him into a kiss as she began working her hips.

Their minds remained connected without focus or effort, so used to being open to one another that they let themselves just feel. Severus knew he won't last, it has been too long, and Hermione's sensitive body was gripping him and pulsing around him with her approaching orgasm far too early. He pressed her down against the bed and thrust into her a little harder, pulling a hoarse cry from Hermione's lips as the pleasure shook them. Higher and higher they climbed, Severus' pleasure feeding hers and making her body all the more tighter. It was an incredible high to be connected like this, and the string snapped entirely too early for both their wishes when Hermione tensed beneath Severus with her climax and he followed her mere seconds afterwards with a dry cry of his damaged throat.

Severus separated their bodies carefully and rolled to lie beside her, both of them taking a moment to stretch and catch their breath. He quickly checked for any blood but there was none, and Hermione seemed to be doing well. _Still no pain?_ he asked, reaching out to caress her belly in simple affection.

Hermione hummed and squirmed a little. _Just a tad sore but nothing unbearable. I think I should be fine long-term_ , she offered a contented smile.

Severus summoned a clean flannel and a pot of soothing salve, slathering one side of the soft cloth before parting her thighs and quickly cleaning her up, setting the salve to soak into her tender flesh. _Keep it for a few minutes_ , he advised and closed her thighs again gently.

Hermione reached up and cupped his cheek, pulling him into a gentle kiss. _Thank you, love_ , the words so natural she didn't even pause to think them through before caressing his mind with them. Severus felt his heart beat just a little faster for a moment, the loving words causing a reaction in his whole being. He leaned down to share one more kiss before carefully covering her cooling skin with the warm blankets.

 _Any chance for breakfast in bed before we hit the shower and finish packing?_ she asked hopefully, her tummy grumbling a little hungrily.

Severus got up and cast a quick cleaning charm over his form while pulling on his sleeping pants. _Any special orders?_

 _Ooooh coffee please, the Turkish one with cardamom. And eggs…no, actually some toast and jam….wait, no…_ she teased as he rolled his eyes at her cheek and started on his way to the kitchen.

 _Make me a sandwich, my strong, old man!_ she called, even her mental voice shaking with laughter. She yelped a moment later at the well-aimed Stinging hex that hit her foot. "Severus Snape! You did not just hex me!" she called in mock-outrage.

Severus snickered quietly. _Oh I'll make you a sandwich alright, dear,_ he thought to himself easily as he set the cafetière on the hob. What a way to start the day…


	8. Kneazles and repentance

**23rd December 2000**

They did it. The last calculations were made in September, two trials were conducted in October and November during the full moon, and their findings were finally analysed and concluded. They stabilised the Wolfsbane potion by supplementing ground rye with cooked polenta and adding peppermint and calendula to aid the natural healing properties of werewolf metabolism. The results? One caldron contained exactly thirteen doses, and now was well-preserved and retained its potency for a whole year due to the addition of the calendula. They'll now be able to provide a full year's supply with a spare dose for safety purposes with just one cauldron per werewolf. It was revolutionary, it was exhausting, and it was the fact that the research had both their names on it that gained Hermione her Mastery, after she submitted a full and detailed dissertation to the International Potions and Alchemy Association. Her second Mastery medal was hanging next to the first one above the fireplace, once again framed and proudly displayed by her partner.

She picked up her small shot of eggnog and chuckled at how much rum Ava slipped into it this year. Most likely out of spite, as she couldn't drink herself due to the pregnancy. It came as quite a surprise, as they weren't even aware at the Memorial ball in May that Ava was already expecting! Harry was absolutely over the moon, and the couple looked radiant and so very much in love at their small wedding one week before Hermione's birthday in September. Hermione couldn't have been happier for her best friend, and stood as a proud best woman by his side during the ceremony. Bill, Charlie, the twins with Angie and Katie, and Ava's two brothers were also in attendance, making it small and intimate. With the baby arriving in just three weeks' time, everyone was glad to get some holiday rest before the responsibilities began anew in the new year.

Hermione smiled when slender arms wrapped around her waist and a gentle kiss landed on her bare shoulder. _All done, love?_ she asked, breathing in the scent of baked salmon and new potato salad with relish.

 _Cider is nearly brewed, dear. Shall we?_ he asked, nuzzling her soft skin. The little hair at the nape of her neck was still damp from her shower, and the robe was just thin enough to ensure he would be happy to eat quickly and get back in bed to celebrate their new potion patent again…and possibly again…

Hermione chuckled. _None of that. You made me rather hungry,_ she grinned when he only kissed her neck with a smile. _Then again, I probably could stand to lose a few pounds…_

Severus snorted. _If you wished to entertain ridiculous notions, you should have gotten Mastery in Divination, Miss Granger,_ his drawl completely unimpressed and hand caressing her curved hips fondly.

Hermione turned in his arms and pulled him in for a quick kiss. _I'll have to stop thinking about it then._

 _Smart choice, madam_ , Severus petted her backside and they headed for the kitchen.

They were halted in their steps by the fireplace roaring to life and Harry's head appearing in the flames. "Hermione! Severus!"

"Harry!" Hermione dashed over and knelt beside the fire. "What is it? Oh Merlin, it's not Ava I hope?" she asked, seeing his distress.

"She went into labour prematurely! We just got her into the hospital, but she's asking for you, and I'd quite frankly be comforted by having a potions master with us. If you don't mind, sir," he looked at Severus who instantly nodded. He was after all the one who has been brewing Ava all the necessary pre-natal potions.

"Give us two minutes and we'll be through," Hermione promised and dashed upstairs to quickly put some clothes on and grab anything they could need to make Ava more comfortable.

Severus settled their food under heating charms and turned the burner off underneath the pot with cider, before heading up to get dressed as well. Hermione was just zipping up her jeans and looking around. "Do we have everything?" she asked absentmindedly, talking more to herself than him. Severus quickly dressed before taking her hand and they headed over through the floo.

**24th December 2000, 9:13 am**

"What is taking them so long?" Harry paced impatiently, and flinched again when a nurse left the room and he could hear his wife scream in pain despite Hermione's soothing instructions.

Fourteen hours and still going. Severus sat him down and gave him a calming draught every two hours on the dot, far too irritated by the young man's pacing, and admittedly Hermione being from his side for so long. **It is her first child, Potter. Your wife's body is taking its time and the child will come when it comes,** he replied simply with the aid of his quill and parchment.

Harry read it tiredly and huffed in annoyance. He was back on his feet immediately when an exhausted but smiling Hermione opened the door. "Come on in, baby daddy," she smiled warmly at Harry. "Ava is ready to see us all," she motioned for Ava's brothers Marcus and Victor to come in too.

They all rushed in whereas Severus walked over to Hermione and caressed her flushed cheek. She smiled tiredly and wiped the sweat from her forehead. _The mummy and her little boy are both well. Perfect actually_ , she offered. S _he'll need some potions to keep up her calcium for sure, and little James will need a strengthening potion, his lungs are a little on the weaker side at the moment by the word of the healers,_ she explained.

Severus grimaced. _James?_

 _James Sirius Potter,_ she said gently.

Severus stiffened at the ridiculous name and his hand tightened on her hip. Hermione understood his discomfort but soothed him by gently, rubbing his chest. _I know love, Harry can be sentimental sometimes. But this is all he ever wanted. Someone to love, a family, someone to spoil. He has that in Ava, and in little James who is both his past and future_ , she explained wisely, as she had been aware of the name choice before the baby was born.

Severus looked down at her and she leaned up to gently kiss his lips. _We won't stay long?_

Hermione shook her head. _Just a few minutes. Let them be proud for bringing new life to this world, let them bask in achieving this, and be there to see it. Then we can go home and have that food cause I'm barely standing,_ she tried lightening the mood.

Severus however saw through her smile and pulled her closer, nuzzling her cheek in simple affection. _Mrs Potter is a woman with different priorities in her life. You, dearest, have a world to change, and hopefully a home to keep loving with myself. And while you may never achieve producing a new life, you are saving countless lives with your work and our research. That is a great achievement in my eyes,_ he caressed her mind with his gentle words.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment as she listened to his smooth mental voice, before leaning in and gently kissing his cheek. _I love you,_ she whispered to him gently and smiled when his eyes softened and looked at her with affection that was never directed at anyone else in their lives.

"Hermione! Severus!" Ava called for them to come in and they nodded to each other imperceptibly before heading in to share the moment with their dear friends.

**19th September 2001**

"Are you home, love?" Hermione called through the house as she stepped out of the floo and carried the paper box with their favourite cake into the kitchen. What she found there was their dining table covered with presents, and the most adorable little kneazle kitten playing contentedly atop the tablecloth.

"Hello, little one…" she smiled and settled the cake down, reaching out to offer the kitten her hand. Its eyes were large and yellow, coat spotted like a cheetah's, and it looked at her curiously before smelling her skin. Hermione smiled and barely caught the wild little kitten when it jumped up into her arms, sniffing at her hair and familiarising itself with her. The kneazle was beautiful, with both the large ears and forked tail typical of its kind. Crookshanks was only a part-kneazle, mostly inheriting the temperament of its creature ancestors rather than the physical features. This one however even let out a little ball of fire when it hiccuped, thankfully away from Hermione's hair.

She chuckled in delight and rubbed its belly, smiling at the contented purr that left the… oh, a little girl. "Well, aren't you just beautiful? And you are here to be mine?" she asked, caressing her little snout. The fierce little kneazle girl nipped her finger before nuzzling her palm. "Alright, we best name you then! How about…Aporia? She was the Greek spirit of difficulty. And I bet you'll be quite a handful," she winked, and the kneazle contemplated her for a moment before purring in agreement.

Hermione nuzzled her affectionately before looking at the different cards and presents, delighted that her friends were so kind and remembered. The only one missing right now was Severus. _Love? Where are you?_ she called out mentally and finally received a startled answer from upstairs. She heard footsteps on the stairs before Severus appeared in the kitchen, looking sleepy and disheveled. _Everything alright?_ she asked, knowing he was tired after brewing all night to finish the polyjuice potion requested by the Unspeakables.

 _Happy birthday, dearest,_ he leaned down and kissed her adoringly.

Hermione positively beamed and rubbed Aporia's belly, much to the kneazle's happiness. _She's beautiful! Is she your doing?_ she asked.

Severus nodded. _I thought she may bring you some joy and make our home a little bit more lively_ , he admitted.

He could see that while Hermione was content in not having the responsibility of children, and so was he, she missed someone to take care of since Severus himself was simple to please. Maybe having a kneazle would give her another companion to care about, and make her a bit more content.

 _You know she will be all over the bookshelves, and climbing our heads, and she hiccups fire_ , Hermione raised a questioning brow.

Severus shrugged. _Magical barriers are already in place, she won't be able to do any significant damage. The one request I have is that she does not sleep in the bed._ Hermione looked at him with her large eyes, and Aporia joined in, meowing softly. Oh, bugger. _Very well, I ask that she does not sleep in our bed every night. I would like you all to myself once in a while_ , he grumbled.

Hermione laughed in delight and reached up to kiss him lovingly. _Thank you, most thoughtful._

Severus motioned for her to open her other presents while he put the cake into the cooling cabinet for after dinner. Later that night, Hermione thought it was the best birthday celebration she could ask for.

**2nd February 2002**

Hermione gently rubbed Aporia's belly, completely lost in thought and trying not to tear up again for the hundredth time. The 30th of January had started so well… They were having breakfast and discussing taking another weekend trip, when the owl with a message from Harry and a copy of the Daily Prophet landed on their table. Neither of them subscribed to the gossip magazine anymore, Hermione occasionally bought the Quibbler, but that was about it. If Harry was sending them a copy of the Prophet, it must have been something they would not enjoy. And true to word, it was an article speculating about them. Again.

**Hermione Granger and Severus Snape: Power-couple or a Deviant Dalliance?**

They rarely paid attention to the press, both of them having had enough of publicity to last them a life-time. The contents of this article however were attacking something they haven't discussed or addressed. British Wizarding society was still somewhat in the middle ages with the traditionalist rules and opinions of their culture. Most married young right after Hogwarts, built a home, found a good career or stayed at home with the kids. And it has been that way for a long time for both heterosexual and same-sex couples, or so she read while she was younger and tried to understand the world she was entering as a muggleborn. Severus and Hermione were by all means as non-traditional as they could get. The age difference was of little concern due to slower ageing, but their shared history, positions and actions during the war, backgrounds…. those were all the differences the article picked up. It was now public knowledge that Hermione and Ronald ended on bad terms and caused the breakdown of the Golden Trio. The magical world was also aware that she was barren and while there was some stigma, she couldn't care less. What bothered her was the other expectations. The expectation that since she was living with a man in the same household, and because they were partners, they will get married. And they will at least adopt a child, since they have the means to care for one, if not a few. The expectation that they will conform to how their lives 'should be'.

And why hasn't she done the same thing as the other two thirds of the Golden Trio? That particular paragraph was rather vicious, accompanied by two photos. One was of a beaming Harry walking down Diagon Alley, little James in a baby sling across his chest and Ava holding his hand lovingly, their happiness nearly in the room with her when Hermione looked at the photo. The second one was from Ronald's wedding. He looked…she didn't even know what to call that facial expression. Resolution? Resignation? Probably the latter, she mused at the sight of a heavily pregnant Lavender on his arm before the Ministry official. Did the Wizarding world question Ronald's promiscuity, making his girlfriend pregnant by accident, or the fact that Lavender was already divorced after being married for only 3 months? No. Not one mention of any of these facts. They were getting married and expecting, they were doing the right thing by the public opinion and that was important.

Anyone who truly knew Severus Snape was aware that he did what he considered right, not what he should do by others' opinions (forced servitude by two previous masters none-withstanding). And Hermione's own values corresponded well with his. It has been nearly four years of being around each other, healing each other, and living together. And that is how they enjoyed it, their home, their relationship, being who they want to be together and witch each other. And yet here it was, the proof that the Wizarding society expected them to be different, to get married, to adopt children, and do what is right. Give their contribution to the society by being a conforming couple.

That wasn't what had started the argument. They both read the article calmly, Severus even snorted at a few passages, and just took it in for a moment. Severus however decided to completely ignore it, whereas Hermione actually wanted to discuss the contents, to be practical. That was what started the argument. They rarely argued. They squabbled occasionally, demanded their space when the mood struck, and generally got along very well. But when they argued, it was quite a spectacle.

As she sat at the lovely round kitchen table in the Potter home, Hermione couldn't even remember the extensive list of grievances they argued about and insults they hurled at each other. She nearly accidentally ruined his batch of polyjuice, he was a moody bastard… insults just kept flying between them like there was no tomorrow. They were both stressed, tired, and having a straining month at work after the holidays. Severus was brewing more potions for the Unspeakables, not giving him enough time to do what he truly wanted; experimental potions research. And Hermione finally accepted working with the Unspeakables research division, sometimes being the reason why they needed Severus to help brew so many potions. They rarely worked together officially, despite working together in the lab often privately. It did however create tension between them occasionally. Perhaps the article was just the catalyst that started them off, Hermione mused. Perhaps they needed to take a breather, but she was hoping that wasn't actually necessary. Either way, they both reacted harshly, and both hurt each other during that argument.

After their magic had accidentally combined and pretty much shattered every piece of glassware and china they owned in the kitchen, she quickly packed an overnight bag and apparated to Harry's, because really she had nowhere else to go. That was three days ago. She originally came alone, asked if she could stay for a few days to clear her head, and took a leave at work. It worked well for Harry and Ava, as she could stay at home with the 14 month old James, who loved his godmother very much. He was a lively child but she was happy to look after him for the couple as they let her stay in their guest room. Harry tried to ask, even offered to go have a word with 'the bloody bat', but she just told him to leave it and took her rest. The previous night their floo roared to life and Aporia jumped through, meowing loudly in search of her mistress. Hermione wasn't sure the Potters were alright with a kneazle in the house, which is why she didn't take the kitten with her in the first place. But neither Harry nor Ava minded, and when Aporia entertained James and showed no signs of being hostile to a child, they agreed to have her over as well.

The kneazle purred contentedly from her arms, and James was in the middle of his afternoon nap in the baby carrier atop the table. The household was quiet, and Hermione wished she could delight in the peace, as Harry's family was nothing less but hectic with a small child. But she couldn't muster the energy despite trying. "Hermione?" Harry appeared in the doorway, briefcase still in hand. He noticed his sleeping son and his eyes softened immediately.

"Don't worry," Hermione smiled. "There's a silencing charm around the seat so we can't disturb him," she promised.

Harry nodded and set his briefcase down in one of the chairs before leaning down to peck her cheek. "Alright?"

She nodded, looking down at the lazy kneazle in her arms. "We're good. I was going to start on dinner, Ava sent an owl, she'll be a bit late today,"

Harry shook his head. "There's someone to see you," he said and watched Hermione's head snap up to look at him. He carefully picked up the car seat and headed out of the kitchen before a tall, dark figure appeared in the doorway.

Hermione looked at the man she loved, not sure whether she wanted to stay in her seat or kiss him. He looked tired, probably as tired as she looked herself, and his usually soft hair was once again hanging lankly, after many hours over the cauldrons without sleep no doubt. The few silver strands that appeared a few months ago stood out amongst the dark locks. Severus wavered between not caring as he didn't care generally for vanity, and being annoyed at his age starting to show in such a way. Hermione was however rather fond of the change, reminding him that in many cultures, silver hair was considered the sign of knowledge and experience as well as older age, and very much respected. It was a running joke between them that Hermione was the cause for him going grey with stress, only ever uttered with perfect fondness on Severus' part. Sod it, she missed him too much. Hermione set Aporia on the chair next to her before standing and heading into Severus' arms. And he did not hesitate in pulling her into his body and holding her close. They just stood there for a long moment, reuniting after three days spent apart in argument. Her mental shields lowered completely and their minds reached for the other, caressing each other with their presence and love.

 _I'm sorry,_ she whispered to his mind, holding onto his robe and breathing in the bergamot she associated with his scent.

 _As I am, forgive me,_ Severus answered in kind, squeezing her tighter in his arms and letting her wild curls tickle his nose as he nuzzled the top of her head. _Will you come back home? I believe we should discuss what happened._

Hermione shook her head. _Maybe we should just let it go._

Severus sighed and rubber her back. _If you would allow me to at least speak what is on my mind, I would like for you to hear it._

Hermione raised her head and looked at him for a long moment before nodding. _Let me grab my things. I'll meet you home? I haven't had tea since he morning_ , she suggested.

Severus nodded. _I shall go put the kettle on,_ he squeezed her hand once more before heading back through the floo.

Harry nodded to the man as he left before turning to the woman he considered his sister. "Everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

Hermione picked Aporia back into her arms and nodded. "Thank you for having me. We agreed to talk so I'm heading home. Will you be alright with James? Do you want me to stay a bit longer to start on dinner?" she asked, realising she was leaving Harry to his own devices.

Harry just smiled and shook his head though. "Go. You need to talk, and I want to see my sister smile again. Besides, I'm craving a pizza," he grinned sheepishly. "Give me a call in a couple of days?"

"I promise," she summoned her bag and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you for everything."

"Any time, anything you need," Harry said clearly before waving her off. "Go to that bat of yours," he grinned, dodging the light slap aimed at his arm for the cheek.

She leaned down and kissed James' forehead lightly to not wake him before heading through the floo. "Mrrrrraw," Aporia protested the means of travel and jumped out of her arms promptly once they were home, heading out towards the garden to see if there were any gnomes to play with (or terrorise, if you were the gnome).

Hermione set down her bag and headed into the kitchen where she found Severus with his coat on and two large steaming cups with tea ready. She summoned her coat and slipped it on before they headed out the back door and sat down on the steps. The air was crisp and there was snow still everywhere they looked. Winter was going to be long this year, or so it was predicted. She cast a quick heating charm around them and on the steps so they wouldn't catch a cold, and wrapped her hands around the mug.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, just sipping their tea and holding onto the open mental channel between them. It was almost like feeling each other when their minds were connected this way, and that sensation has become even more intense and intimate now that they were together as partners, sharing more of themselves with each other.

Severus took another sip of his tea before gently caressing her mind with his presence. _Perhaps I should begin by explaining why I did not wish to discuss the contents of the article_ , he offered.

Hermione sighed tiredly. _There is no need. I'm sure you have your reasons and we don't need to open it if you don't want to._

Severus shook his head. _I wish to, it will explain a great deal. Or so I hope,_ he added before taking another sip of tea, gathering his thoughts. _I have considered carefully the matter of our living arrangements and how dear you are to me. There is also the matter of practicality. Being experts in potions has its advantages in terms of health and care, but being able to accompany you to the hospital if need be would be denied to me, and vice versa. I cannot place you in my will as a partner to receive a support stipend if something were to happen to me…_ he continued to explain and Hermione's eyes widened.

Was he getting where she thought he was getting at? _Severus…_

Severus held up his hand. _Please let me finish,_ he requested and she nodded in agreement. _Thank you. What the article did was merely force my hand before the time dictated. I wished to ask you for the ultimate companionship on my own terms, when I felt you might be receptive,_ he explained and reached into his pocket, digging out a small black velvet box. Hermione took it carefully when he offered, and opened it to find a lovely yellow gold ring with a stunning, inch long oval onyx.

It all made sense now, his contemplative and irritable behaviour with so many responsibilities and clearly a great consideration to their future. They were both practical people, and just for the practical side of such a commitment, it made sense to get married. They had great respect and care for each other, and love that they were both most reassured of. And if a man such as Severus, who spent two decades living alone, was willing to share the rest of his days with her, Hermione was certain he was asking her with the full knowledge of the reality of marriage.

 _Are you sure? I'm stubborn, my hair gets everywhere, and I'll probably drive you crazy. And I don't want children no matter what the expectation of me is,_ she offered a small smile to lighten the mood.

Severus set his cup down and cupped her cheek. _I'm a paranoid ex-spy, an insufferable bat of the dungeons, and as I recall your words, 'a stubborn, moody git'. And I do not think I have it in me at this age to think about bringing up a child. I am too settled in my ways,_ he said honestly.

Hermione nodded. _Then we will marry._

Severus shook his head. _Not marry, I wish to bond with you_ , he specified.

Hermione looked into his beautiful espresso eyes and knew where the need for the unity of two souls stemmed from. Their lives used to be uncertain, and they got to know each other at a time when they both needed healing and comfort. Their bond was already strong, both mental and emotional. Binding their souls was the final piece to completing the bond they already had.

 _Then we will be bonded_ , she corrected herself and leaned into the ardent kiss he bestowed upon her.

He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger. She admired how it sized perfectly and looked so dark and graceful on her hand. _It truly is beautiful._

 _It belonged to my favourite aunt. I inherited it after her death and thought I would never have use of it. It felt right to pass something so meaningful to someone so dear to me,_ Severus admitted.

Hermione smiled and pecked his cheek. _Come on, let's get inside and get some food. How about Chinese?_

Severus chuckled. _No dinning out to celebrate?_

 _Oh I plan to celebrate_ , she grinned. _Naked, in bed, with spring rolls, and mushroom chow mein, and possibly some wine._

 _I'm up for egg-fried rice and beef_ , Severus ushered her inside their home to celebrate their love.


	9. Reality of Married life

**23rd March 2002**

There weren't many preparations to make, but they wanted to wait for the Spring Equinox to perform the bonding magic. Traditional bonding ceremonies were performed outside around the elements, connected to the very ground with their bare feet, and only covered by a traditional robe. Severus knew Hermione well enough to provide her with a book that explained the ritual, and another that gave her an idea for what kind of robes she might want.

They agreed to have a private ceremony, just the two of them, followed by a weekend in Aberaeron once again, and then the Easter holidays were beginning straight away. Their immediate friends agreed to have a celebratory lunch with them once they returned from Wales, and Hermione persuaded Ava to share the news of her second pregnancy. The more merry news they had to share, the merrier their lunch would be.

The ceremony itself took place three days ago as planned, and Hermione decided to forgo the traditional white and wear a deep sapphire blue to compliment Severus' black robe. They enjoyed a cup of morning coffee, showered together and slipped their ceremonial robes on, heading out into their garden. Severus had transfigured them a rug over the persisting snow, and they felt connected to the crisp nature around them as they stood above the magical soil in their garden. They clasped their hands and just let their minds connect, chanting the binding spell affectionately, willing their minds, bodies and souls to connect unlike ever before.

They repeated the _ligo anima nostra_ chant merely three times, their magic reacting strongly and reaching for the other. It was breathtaking. Hermione didn't know whether to close her eyes and let herself feel it all, or watch enraptured as their chests shone brightly a soft golden light and she could feel a powerful tug on her magical core as it expanded to accept Severus' magic. She wavered and nearly closed her eyes before everything suddenly exploded and she could really **feel** Severus. His emotions, his wonder, love, she could hear the hum of his magic, nearly taste it like a flavour. Sweetbitter, like dark chocolate. Tainted with a hint of darkness but rich and powerful. She wondered what hear magic felt like to Severus, and he later told her she her magic reminded of him of tarte au citron; sweet but with a hint of bitterness from limes, and something fresh. It may have been the age difference, or at least in part, but Severus could have sworn he felt at least a decade younger. They stood on that small rug for long moments, letting the bond pulse and their twined magic settle within their skin.

Hermione set the large bowl of potatoes on the table and smiled fondly at the memory. Severus set down the fragrant beef and pulled the beautiful woman close.

 _They'll be here any minute, love_ , Hermione warned but her eyes shone with love and passion, the bond still making their bodies react a little heatedly when they were so close.

 _I but wished to hold you, wife…_ Severus caressed her mind, their magic pulling around them playfully.

"Oi, you two. Get a room or leave it for later. There are children present," Harry grinned from the doorway, little James happily holding onto his dada's neck.

"Yes, two that I see," Hermione teased back and pecked his cheek, tickling James' side as he happily asked to go on her arms. She took him over and smiled at Ava, offering a one-armed hug. "You look well, how do you feel?" she asked, knowing her friend has been suffering greatly with morning sickness. "I'm managing. Your potions are a godsend," she admitted and turned to Severus, smiling when the elder man kissed the back of her hand gallantly as he always did. "Congratulations sir, bonded life clearly agrees with you," she chuckled.

 **And pregnancy does not currently agree with you, Mrs. Potter. Come, sit. I shall fetch you a nausea potion that will settle you before lunch,** he led her to a seat and pulled out the chair for her.

Ava nodded gratefully. "Thank you, sir," she sat down and turned away from the food for the moment.

"Are you sure you'll be fine? I can get you some of the banana bread from yesterday. There's oats and almond flour in it, if you prefer something dry to eat," Hermione offered as she settled James in a high chair beside her.

"Really, stop fussing. I'm sure I'll be fine," Ava promised and nodded her thanks to Severus when he offered her the nausea potion.

"Hermione? Severus?" came a call from the living room and Hermione headed over while Severus ran a quick scan over Ava.

"Bill!" she smiled happily and let the dashing curse-breaker sweep her up into a tight hug. "It's been far too long! Thank you for coming," she smiled and turned to the petite woman by his side. "Welcome, I'm Hermione Snape," she offered her hand.

"Caro Wilson. It's a pleasure to meet you," she shook Hermione's hand with a lovely smile. She had the most beautiful cocoa skin and her hair was as wild as Hermione's.

She instantly liked Bill's new girlfriend. "Come on it, Harry and Ava are already at the table," she ushered them inside and turned back to the floo when Charlie squeezed through, his shoulders wide enough to make it a bit of an effort, followed by a tall, slender young man with piercing grey eyes and raven locks that could easily rival Severus.

"Charlie," she let herself be squeezed tightly once again before turning to the long-expected guest. "And you finally brought Ivan with you. Seriously, about time," she mock scolded him and Charlie just rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Hermione Snape, may I introduce my fiancé Ivan Anikin," he offered, watching his lover relax a bit at the warmth Hermione greeted them with, and the lovely home they were entering. Molly, his own mother, told them never to come to her house again after they announced their engagement, and here were their friends greeting them with love.

"Dobry den, Hermio-na," he greeted with a respectful bow and a kiss to the back of her hand, his pronunciation accented but charming.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ivan. We've heard such wonderful things," she smiled. "If I'm not mistaken, my husband speaks Russian, but I'm not sure his quill writes in Cyrillic. I'll have to ask him," she offered.

"Senk you, Madam," he replied shyly and Charlie led him through into the kitchen.

Hermione smiled when she saw everyone hugging and greeting each other in the kitchen while she waited for the twins to join them. It still felt so strange to call Severus her husband, and to know she was a Mrs now. But Severus delighted in calling her his wife every moment he could get away with it. Their bond was pulsing again and she focused her gaze on Severus who was observing her from the kitchen doorway.

 _I wish they were already gone,_ Severus' husky tones caressed her mind.

Hermione raised a brow. _They're friends and family who want to celebrate with us. You will behave yourself, Mr. Snape._

 _And what incentive do I have to behave, Mrs. Snape?_ he responded cheekily, his heated gaze taking in her beautiful curves in the simple blue grecian dress. It was modest and reached her ankles, showing very little skin. But the outline of her form and the freckles on her shoulders were calling to his lips. It appeared the bond had no intentions in settling swiftly but he wasn't one to complain, especially if it meant having his wife naked and pleased.

Hermione could see the heat and desire in his gaze and shuddered in response, her body just as impatient for the intimacy. _Later love, I want to share my happiness with the ones I care about…_

Severus nodded and caressed her mind lovingly. _Then remain by side, dearest. I do not wish to be far from your presence._

Hermione smiled affectionately. _Neither do I, love,_ she promised and managed to tear her gaze away when the twins arrived.

It will be a long day but she couldn't have been happier, surrounded by her lover ones and by the side of man she loved above all.

**1st January 2016**

It was still dark outside and Hermione stretched her nude limbs luxuriously, smiling when she felt a pair of thin but warm lips pressing delightful kisses down the length of her spine. She shivered a little when the blankets were pulled off her warm frame but hummed when it was soon replaced by the heat of Severus' body pressed into hers.

 _Hmmm… already love?_ she hummed, feeling his passion and love through their bond and in every touch of his skilled fingers.

 _May I, wife? If you are not too sore_ , he nuzzled her neck and she reached back to cup his cheek.

 _No need to fuss, I'm fine…oooh so good, love_ , she gasped as he slipped inside her still sensitive and moist heat.

They were spending New Years night alone at their home, and Severus had been very fastidious to ring the arrival of the new year properly. They took a nap in between making love, but it seemed her husband desired her more than she thought he would.

They have been together for nearly a decade and a half, and sometimes it felt like a lifetime. And yet other days she woke and didn't know where all the time went when Severus held her so dearly into his warmth. 14 years of marriage, 14 difficult but loving years, and she regret none. They were both stubborn and difficult at times, and being the research power-couple of the academic world placed certain pressures and strain on them once in a while.

She remembered none-too-fondly a time several years back when their marriage had hit a crisis. They were in the middle of research, arguing constantly back and forth, and it came to Hermione moving into the guest room to give them at least some space. It lasted for five months until they finally had their breakthrough, and out of sheer joy they spent the night on the living room floor in front of the fire because they didn't even make it upstairs to the bedroom. It took time and effort, and being open with each other despite how they both were, but it worked. They communicated until nothing was left unsaid between them, and worked hard to have understanding for the other. Their life was sometimes hectic, and tiring, but they made sure to take at least two holidays a year just for the two of them to spend time with each other without the stress.

Their family and friends were growing and changing around them as well, and Hermione was now a happy godmother to not only young James, but also Therese, Bill's and Caro's precious little girl. Harry and Ava have been busy as well, their home now filled with three children and the madness of their familiars as well, not a moment of peace in waking moments. Charlie and Ivan never married as the law in Romania did not allow them, but they were most content together in their love, and just recently moved to Wales. The local dragon reserve welcomed them with open arms and they were closer to their friends and family as well. And the twins were, much to Severus' horror, raising each a set of twins to be the future trouble-makers of Hogwarts. Neither Hermione nor Severus envied the Hogwarts staff for the challenge…

The rest of the Weasley family was a different story. Ginny was doing well, married to Dean Thomas and working for the Prophet. Hermione refused to hold onto grudges and made her peace long ago. And above all, she was beyond wishing anyone else misfortune, so she was glad that Ginny was content with her life, she just didn't care to have the redhead in hers. As for Ron, he ended living in unfortunate poverty with his ever pregnant wife, their nine children a testament to his fertility indeed. They sometimes bumped into each other in Diagon Alley, but there was nothing left to say, so Hermione refused to acknowledge his looks. Life worked in the strangest of ways but through it all, she couldn't complain.

She gasped as Severus held her close and his hips gained pace. They couldn't possibly last long with how sensitive they both were after several bouts of passion, and she reached up to grip her pillow, groaning deeply at the pleasant angle of her husband's thrusts. Severus reached between her supple body and the warm linen sheets, his skilled fingers rubbing her in the most pleasing of ways. He felt her tightening around him and nipped the soft skin of her shoulder, pushing her over the edge of pleasure and following with a deep raspy groan.

Hermione shuffled out of his arms and turned to lie on her back, looking at him with a soft laugh. _How you still want to make love so often is beyond me,_ she mused. _I'm now the same age as you were after the war and I don't know about you but I could sleep for a few hours…_

Severus chuckled and pushed a stray silver lock away from his damp forehead, wiping the strain off. _As if it is possible not to desire you, sweetheart._

She shrugged, summoning a damp cloth to clean up before passing it over. _I hope you remember that in a fifty years,_ she chuckled and curled into his body when he urged her closer. _Well, if we don't blow ourselves up with an unfortunate potions experiment_ , she flipped cheekily.

 _Darling wife, as if a few decades would change anything,_ he chuckled and leaned down to kiss her lovingly.

 _Think so?_ she caressed his cheek as her soft breasts pressed against his chest.

Severus smiled fondly and kissed her forehead. _Always…_

**THE END.**


End file.
